Go Team Go 1: Origins
by Deliverer
Summary: When the comet struck, their world seemed to fall apart. Until things began happening. Strange powers came to light shortly after, in the wake of the demise of their parents. These powers gave them hope, a chance to start over, a chance to adapt and learn and become the super powers they were meant to be. All that is fine, but how will they fare on their first mission and change?
1. The Comet Cometh

_**Go Team Go 1: Origins**_

(A/N: I decided to post the first installment of one of the two spinoff series' I'm thinking of doing in addition to my current one. It's sort of an early release. Enjoy. The timeline is a little confusing, but I had to do a lot of exploring and What-If analyses to get it to jive with the estimated ages of Team Go compared to the estimated ages of all other characters. I don't come up with alternate names for Team Go, the Wegos sticking with more of a Thing 1 and Thing 2 feel, but it won't be too confusing.)

The Comet Commeth

The oldest of them had been 20 at the time, the youngest ones only 5. The other two, respectively, had been 18 and 16. None of them had expected that on that day their lives would be changed forever. How could they have known that somewhere, high up in space, lingered a glowing rainbow colored comet, ominously approaching the earth.

The youngest ones, two little boys who were identical twins, played in the back yard mud puddles, laughing and getting filthy. The recent rains had left them ample muddy playfields. Filled with spirit and energy, little could dampen the moods of the two children, so innocent, so carefree. They were beautiful boys, cute as buttons some had said. They would grow into handsome young men one day, but for now they enjoyed the safety and security they felt here in this yard, their siblings not far away. Nothing would ever happen to them. They were gentle and kind and sweet as could be, with hearts bigger than their small and fragile bodies.

The only girl of the family, a 16 year old surly and snide teenager if ever there was one, sat in her room working on her homework in annoyance. Her phone was ringing almost constantly, but she ignored. She had no girlfriends and she wasn't popular, not that she couldn't be if she actually felt like it, but who could be bothered with something as stupid as, ugh, _popularity_? She was just fine thank you. The calls were probably from a plethora of different boys she could have had her _choice_ of; if she actually cared enough to _bother_. Which she didn't. If anything it amused her how desperate the males in her school were.

The second oldest, a young man of 18, stood in front of a mirror fresh out of the shower, admiring himself. One would liken his behavior to that of Narcissus, the Greek mythological youth who had fallen so deeply in love with himself as he gazed into a pond that he never left his reflection, dying of thirst and being transformed into the flower known as, ironically enough, narcissus, aka daffodils. Another irony? Daffodils just happened to be what grew outside of this boy's windows in one of the flowerbeds around the home. Now this youth was by _no_ means unpleasant to _look_ at, oh no. In fact he was what many might call incredibly handsome, but he certainly wasn't the most beautiful creature on the face of the _planet_. Of course to tell _him_ that would be to welcome a world of hurt. He could hold a vendetta, if nothing else.

The oldest of them, packing his bags for college, was a rugged and attractive young man. He was the very _definition_ of golden boy. He was good looking, he was well liked, and he had a heart of pure gold. He was a gentleman and he was brave, with an outlook on life reminiscent of superheroes in comic books. No one got away with being a bully on _his_ watch. He was well built, tough, and strong, and when someone was being beat up on or belittled, you'd better _believe_ he stepped in. Of course, that attitude had also landed him in a hospital once or twice, when the bullies he decided to stand up to were armed with switchblades. He wasn't a superhero after all, like _that_ would ever happen as much as he wanted it to, but all in all he was a saint, and he loved his siblings dearly, willing to protect them with his lives.

KP

"Wego, I want a turn!" Wego One insisted to his twin, reaching for a bucket.

"You can use this instead, Wego, I'm not done," Wego Two replied, handing him a truck.

"But I want the bucket," Wego One stated firmly.

"I'm using it!" Wego Two retorted.

The girl, with window open, rolled her eyes in aggravation as she listened to the pending argument. She swore, if not for her, her brothers would have killed each other _years_ ago. "Oh give me a break," she grumbled. Rising, she stuck her head out the window and yelled, "Hey dweebs, shut up!"

"Hi Shego!" they called obliviously up to her, forgetting their battle and waving cheerfully.

"Ugh, how can anyone be so sickeningly _happy_ all the time?!" she complained aloud to herself, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Keep quiet, brats! Some of us have things to do!" Shego slammed the window angrily.

KP

"Touchy, touchy," a snide voice said to her from her door.

She turned viciously. "Hey, no one asked your opinion, pretty boy!" she shot to her brother.

"Maybe they _should_," he replied.

"Why would they _want_ to? Like _you_ could come up with anything good, Mego," she sneered.

"Oh and you've just accomplished so much," Mego bit back. She screamed angrily at him and threw a book at the door. He cried out in alarm and slammed it. The book crashed against it.

"You're such a baby, Shego!" he yelled.

"Oh look who's talking!" she retorted. _Gods_, she hated him. She was annoyed by _all_ her brothers, sure, but she hated _that_ brother. Of them all, _he_ was the one most similar to her in personality. With his dry humor, his biting wit, his sarcasm, his disdainfulness towards his siblings and authority, his bored could-care-less attitude, and his all-around unpleasantness, _they'd_ been mistaken for being twins.

KP

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on," the oldest asked, coming up to the door.

"She threw a _book_ at me!" Mego replied, pointing at the door.

"What did you do?" the oldest asked.

"Nothing!" Mego defended.

"Yeah right," the oldest said, rolling his eyes. Mego was _always_ doing _something_.

"He was getting in my space!" Shego yelled through the door.

"Come on, Hego, who are you going to believe? Her or me?" Mego asked.

"Mego, you _don't_ want the honest answer," Hego replied. Shego did absolutely nothing to hide _her_ true nature. She wore it like a loud outfit and paraded it around like a billboard. Mego, on the other hand, was conniving and deceitful, hiding it behind a mask of blamelessness. As if _that_ fooled anyone. Well, at least not his siblings. They all knew better. The number of girls he'd ended up dating, though, had certainly been taken in by the persona; and to be honest, it had convinced quite a number of others as well, such as employers, teachers, parents, etc.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Mego sneered.

"Take a guess," Hego answered.

"Hey, break it up!" Shego yelled.

"Hey guys, come outside and see!" the Wego twins suddenly called loudly. Shego gave an exasperated sound and stormed towards the door, pulling it open and marching passed her two older brothers. Mego made a face at her back. Hego nudged him hard making him gasp. He glared daggers at his brother and followed, pouting.

KP

"What do you _want_?" Shego demanded, coming out the door in annoyance.

"Look what _we_ made!" Wego One exclaimed, pointing at a group of mud figures.

"Blobs of mud?" Hego incredulously asked.

"No, you big dope, they're people, duh," Mego said, gesturing at the five figurines.

"Oh, so they are," Hego said, eyes brightening in realization. Needless to say, he wasn't the brightest bulb, but he got by.

"Honestly, why do I bother?" Mego asked Shego. Shego smirked. She hated to admit it, but a lot of the snarky comments she'd picked up had come from Mego, who usually said them to Hego.

"Back off, bro," Hego warned.

"What are you going to _do_ about it?" Mego sneered.

"Enough already!" Shego shot, breaking up the argument and turning the focus back to the twins. She knelt next to her brothers and looked at the figures asking, "Who are they supposed to _be_?"

"They're us!" Wego Two answered. "See, that's Hego, that's Mego, that's Shego, and the two littlest are _us_."

"Uh huh, uh huh, next question. Why?" Shego asked.

"Because Hego's going away, and he's going to leave us _behind_," Wego One sadly said, looking up at his eldest brother with big and miserable eyes. Tears were shining in both the twins' gazes as they looked at their brother. Shego and Mego started and exchanging surprised looks. They'd never thought about it in _that_ way before.

KP

Hego felt a painful stab at his heart and cringed. It was times like this that he deeply regretted the age gap between him and his youngest brothers. Fifteen years, in fact. He'd hardly had time to even really _know_ his baby siblings. It hurt, and badly. He always used to bring them up to the tree house that he, Mego, and Shego had built when they were very young. He'd wanted that connection with the twin. All _three_ of the eldest had. They were slightly resentful their parents had waited so long. The tree house was a special place that the siblings could all go into to be together.

He soon smiled and said, "Thanks little bros. Hey, who's up for an interlude in the tree house. Just for old time's sake? We have a few more hours before our parents get back and I go with them."

"Whatever," Shego replied, shrugging.

"Not like we have _better_ things to do or anything," Mego sarcastically stated. Nonetheless he followed.

KP

The time flew by as the siblings fooled around in the tree house. It seemed like only minutes before the car horn honked, signalling their parents' return. Which meant that Hego would be leaving soon. The twins were suddenly sad again, tears in their eyes as they sniffed, bottom lips quivering. "Hego!" they both sobbed, leaping into their oldest brother's arms while crying. "We don't _want_ you to go!"

Hego sniffed and hugged them back, trying to will back his own tears. He'd promised himself he wouldn't cry. "Hey, I'll be back to visit… whenever I can."

"B-but after _you_ go then Mego will go too, and then Shego!" Wego One wailed.

"And we'll be all alone here with mommy and daddy!" Wego Two agreed.

"Hey, hey, I'll _always_ come back," Hego promised. "And don't you two _forget_ it."

"Yeah, besides, it's not like _Mego_ and I are going anywhere soon," Shego stated, rolling her eyes.

"You won't leave, Shego?" Wego One asked vulnerably.

Shego started and felt her eyes soften, though she really wished they wouldn't. Ugh, the twins were her weakness. "No," she answered as if it were obvious. They smiled tearfully at her and crawled over into her arms, hugging her. She cringed then hugged them back.

"Will _you_ leave, Mego?" Wego Two questioned.

Mego blinked then twitched. After a moment he rolled his eyes, answering, "Fine, no, I'm not going, are you happy?"

"Yeah!" the twins exclaimed, leaping into his arms. Mego gasped, looked at them in shock, then finally, for the first time, cracked a smile, hugging them both tightly.

KP

"Hego!" they heard their mother call sweetly.

"Son, get over here!" their father shouted. He was never a very patient man.

Hego cringed and rose, saying, "So… I guess I'll… I don't know… see you around?" he awkwardly asked Shego and Mego.

"Uh, yeah, see you," Mego said, glancing down and to the side, eyes looking troubled.

Shego shifted uncomfortably, growled, then said, "Yeah, whatever. Good riddance. At least _one_ of you is gone."

"I'll miss you too, little sibs," Hego said, smirking. Suddenly he pulled both Shego and Mego into a tight hug. The two stiffened but soon hugged tightly back. Whether they showed it or not, they _did_ love him. Hego put them down, waved to his brothers and sister, and climbed out of the tree house.

KP

He frowned as he reached the ground. Suddenly things had seemed to get darker. He wondered why. Pretty soon he shrugged it off, though. He walked towards his parents, both of who were waiting for him. He smiled at them. All at once he spotted something in the sky. He paused and looked up at it. He squinted. What _was_ that?

"Hego?" his father called inquisitively.

"Do you two see that?" Hego asked, pointing up. His parents turned and gasped. There above them was what looked to be a comet!

"What on Earth…" their mother asked. They stood staring at it in wonder. Shego, Mego, and the Wego twins walked to the window of the tree house to watch it now too.

Hego's eyes suddenly began to widen. That comet was getting awfully close. And was it just him or did it… He gasped, paling. It was heading right for their _house_! "Mom, dad, it's heading right at the house!" he cried. Shego, Mego, and the Twins screamed in horror. The _house_? It was heading for _them_! Hego gasped and spun, suddenly realizing that as well. "Shego, Mego, Wegos!" he screamed, racing back towards the tree house. He had to get them _out_ of there!

"Hego!" they all screamed, hitting the floor as the comet approached. Hego hardly heard his parents screaming for him to come back. He was hardly aware of their mother and father racing across the grass to try and reach their children. Hego practically leapt up the ladder. He spotted his siblings cuddling close together and closing their eyes.

"Guys!" he exclaimed, running towards them.

They looked sharply up and Shego went white, screaming, "Hego, look out!"

Hego turned and gasped. He had hardly begun to scream when the comet struck the tree house in a deafening explosion. Pain tore through him, he heard his siblings shrieking in agony as well, and all at once everything went black!


	2. Powers Rising

_**Go Team Go 1: Origins**_

(A/N: I'll put up the third chapter today as well, just because I need motivation desperately.)

Powers Rising

There was the sound of beeping. The young woman groaned painfully, but she didn't have the strength to open her eyes. "She's waking up," a voice said. It sounded far away, but she knew it was close.

"Thank goodness. We almost lost her," another strange voice she'd never heard said, but again it seemed distant. She fought to open her eyes. Ugh, she _hated_ feeling so weak. No way was some accident going to put her down for the count. Now if she could only remember what accident it had _been_.

Her eyes flickered open and she grimaced at the intense brightness of the room around her. Hospital, it _had_ to be. This was how _all_ movies said it was. Bright lights, smell of antiseptic or something like that. Wait… her brothers! She gasped and sat up quickly. She regretted it soon after, wavering with a gasp and suddenly throwing up. Luckily a nurse was ready with a bucket. She continued throwing up until there was nothing left she _could_ empty from her stomach. She coughed and gasped.

"B-brothers…" she stammered out.

"Easy, dear, you're all right," a nurse softly soothed.

"Where are my _brothers_?!" she suddenly screamed with more strength than she knew she possessed at that moment.

"Shego!" two familiar voices screamed from not too far. She'd never thought she could _hear_ a more blessed sound! The twins!

KP

There was a commotion, obviously doctors trying to stop something. She knew what those something's were. The twins were escaping whatever room they'd been being treated in. In seconds they burst through the door, leaping onto her bed. "Wegos!" she exclaimed. Before she could even catch up to herself she'd pulled the two into a tight hug. They were clinging onto her for dear life, sobbing and crying.

"Sh-Shego, wh-where's mommy and daddy?" Wego One sobbed.

"Where's Hego and Mego?" Wego Two wailed. The doctors came, just then, and tried to pull them away from her. "Shego!" they screamed.

"Let them go!" Shego yelled furiously. All at once something green blasted from her hands! The doctors hit the ground in alarm and looked at her in shock. Shego could only gape in disbelief. The twins were shocked silent, looking back at the door which now sported a gaping hole.

The twins looked back at their stunned sister. Shego, still gaping, began to shake and looked down at her hands, now glowing green. "Holy crap!" she exclaimed. "Whoa, fire, fire!" she desperately tried to wave the fire like things out, but they wouldn't stop glowing! However, they weren't _burning_ her _either_. The doctors tried to pour water on her hands. It wouldn't extinguish the, well, _whatever_ it was.

"Plasma," one of the doctors said in shock and awe. "Her hands are glowing with _plasma_!" Shego looked sharply up in shock. All at once the glows disappeared and she gasped, turning to her hands in disbelief. Not even a _burn_ mark.

"Shego…" the twins said in awe. She looked slowly up at them.

KP

All at once there was a ruckus and more yelling. "Let go! Where are my siblings? Where are they?!" a voice bellowed.

"Hego!" Shego and the twins exclaimed, leaping out of bed and running out into the hall. They gasped as suddenly a cabinet was sent flying. Shego hit the ground with the boys. It sailed overhead. They looked up, mouths dropped.

"Whoa!" Shego exclaimed. At the end of the hall was Hego, lifting two hospital beds up and looking horrified and terrified.

"Where are my siblings? What's happening to me? Why won't anyone tell me anything!?" he demanded.

"Sir, you need to calm down!" a doctor exclaimed, but the doctors and nurses in the area were avoiding Hego like the plague, terrified.

"H-how am I doing this? How can I pick these things _up_? What's the blue glow? Dang it, where are my brothers and sister?!" he demanded.

"Hego!" Shego called, leaping up with the twins.

KP

Hego gasped, looking over at them and dropping the beds. The blue glow died down. "Shego, Wegos!" he cried, racing towards them immediately. Shego couldn't _stop_ herself from running to her brother with the twins and throwing herself into his arms. She was terrified, to say the least. And she was extremely confused.

"Hego, y-you were glowing _blue_!" Wego One exclaimed.

"And Shego was glowing _green_, are you two okay?" Wego Two demanded.

"Glowing _green_?" Hego asked in shock. Shego shrugged helplessly. She pointed at a wall but nothing appeared.

"Come on, come on," she willed, getting agitated and angry. All at once the plasma lit up and she shot it. It blasted a hole and she gasped, losing all control. It died again and she couldn't call it back no matter how hard she tried to summon it.

Hego gaped at her in disbelief and at the twins. "We-we have _glows_, Shego and I…" he numbly said.

"Thank you Mr. _Obvious_," Shego bit, still unsure of what to think or do. "Where are mom and dad?"

"Where's Mego?!" the twins exclaimed, and Shego and Hego paled, gasping. Mego! They hadn't found _Mego_!

KP

Finally the doctors managed to settle the four siblings down. Currently they were all sitting in the room the twin's had been in, seeing as it was the only one not destroyed or occupied right now. "Have you calmed down?" the doctor asked.

"Where's our brother?!" Shego demanded sharply.

"Down sis," Hego insisted, pushing her back. He sent her flying with a cry of pain, though. "Shego!" he exclaimed in horror, looking at his blue glow as if it were a curse.

"_Idiot_!" she yelled, staggering up.

"Shego, your arm!" Wego One exclaimed. Shego looked. It was severely bleeding. She must have cut it! The doctor was about to call for assistance, as the wound needed stitching and the girl probably had a concussion, but all at once it began to heal! Her eyes widened in disbelief and horror. The doctor could only gape.

"Young lady, your head… does it hurt?" the doctor asked.

"No," Shego answered in disbelief. But how could that _be_? She'd cracked it against the tile floors viciously.

"_Outstanding_," the doctor said.

"Look, I'm fine," Shego insisted to a guilt stricken Hego.

"Where's my other brother, and our parents?" Hego demanded, turning back to the doctor. He also wondered if _he_ had the same healing and durability as _Shego_ now, seeing as he too possessed the eerie and unexplainable glow. The doctor was quiet, and immediately Shego and Hego stiffened, straightening up. Silence was _never_ good.

"Wh-why won't anybody…" Wego One began.

"…_say_ anything," Wego Two finished. The doctor sighed deeply, and this time even the _twins_ caught on that something was wrong.

"Come with me," the doctor replied.

KP

They found themselves in the Intensive Care unit. Why were they in intensive care? Hego held his three siblings close to him. All of their eyes were wide in shock. They remembered the comet all too well; the glowing rainbow comet that had given the strange powers to Shego and Hego, _whatever_ those were. "Why are we here?" Shego finally asked the doctor, voicing the question none of her brothers wanted to ask.

"It's… your brother…" the doctor said.

"Mego? What about Mego? What happened to Mego?" Hego instantly demanded, feeling chills running up and down his spine. The Wego twins began to cry, drawing close to Hego and Shego.

The doctor paused in front of a window looking in on a room. He gestured for them to peek. The four looked through the glass and paled. Their brother was lying there unmoving, hooked up to multiple tubes, deep scratches on his face. "Mego!" the twins screamed, trying to stuggle free, but Shego and Hego held them tightly. "Mego, Mego!" they shrieked again and again. All at once they began to glow red. Shego and Hego gasped and screamed, dropping the two. All at once fifteen Wegos were in the hall, all shrieking Mego's name and trying to break into the room.

"By the gods!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Wegos!" Hego screamed.

"Stop, _enough_!" Shego yelled.

All at once the two little boys froze, gasping. Just then they noticed themselves glowing red and paled, looking around them. There were dozens of clones now, having multiplied from fifteen to thirty and beyond. The twins gasped in panic and all at once the clones were gone. They looked up at Shego and Hego in terror. "W-we have super powers," Wego One said.

"We can make copies of ourselves," Wego Two stated in disbelief.

Hego cringed and looked at his blue glow. "I have super strength," he finally admitted to himself.

Shego stared numbly at her hands. "And I shoot plasma energy fire blast thingies with my _hands_," she realized. She swallowed dryly and they all looked back in at Mego. Maybe, just maybe, _he_ had powers _too_. Maybe they would save him. Just then the machine began to beep frantically. The four siblings blanched.

"Doctor, we're losing him again!" a nurse cried, racing out.

The doctor cursed under his breath, muttering, "This is the eighth time." Immediately he raced inside.

"_Eight_…?" Shego repeated blankly, only able to watch helplessly as the medical staff worked frantically to save Mego.

KP

The siblings sat silently, waiting for news about their brother. The nurses left first, one saying, "It was _amazing_. Did you see the way those scars and scratches _healed_? That's not _natural_."

"Excuse me, ma'am's, but how is our brother?" Hego immediately asked. The nurses paused and turned, looking at the four.

After a moment one looked down, answering, "He's stable, if that's what you mean. That lucky son of a gun keeps coming back. Like the doc said, this is the eighth time he's technically passed on." Shego, Hego, and the Wegos gaped after the nurses and turned back to the room. They peered inside. It looked as if Mego, though unconscious, was scowling in annoyance.

Shego wryly chuckled, lamely joking, "He must be getting agitated that he can't get up and look at himself in a mirror. It's a major inconvenience for him." The Wego twins giggled. Hego smirked sadly, watching his brother. The last thing he had expected to happen today was, well, _this_.

Mego suddenly began groaning and tossing and turning. The doctors were looking at him in shock. No one who had just 'died' for the eighth time should have even been able to _move_ so liberally. The 18 year olds eyes opened suddenly, though, and he started, panic coming to his features. Instantly he sat up, prying tubes off of him in terror before the doctors could leap to monitor him. Before they could seize him he was off the bed and looking into a reflective surface, obviously terrified something had happened to his oh so precious face. He screamed on seeing his skin tinted purple! Of course, in the midst of looking at himself and panicking about, well, _him_, he suddenly seemed to remember another detail. He had siblings!

KP

Mego dropped the reflective surface gasping, panic in his eyes as he suddenly went white, forgetting all about his purple tinge. "Shego, Hego, Wegos!" he suddenly screamed, whirling and running for the door. He couldn't see them through the window. He burst out of the room, sliding into the hallway. "Shego, Hego, Wegos!"

"Mego, Mego, it's okay, we're okay!" Hego instantly exclaimed. Mego gasped and turned.

"You're _alive_!" Mego exclaimed, suddenly leaping towards his siblings and grabbing them into a tight and desperate hug. He pulled back, looked confused, then added in a panic, "And you're _colorful_! Why is Hego blue, why's Shego green, why are the twins red, why am I purple, and what are we _doing_ here? What happened? Where's mom and dad?"

"You're _walking_!" Shego exclaimed. "But-but you just died for the eighth _time_!"

"I _what_?!" he demanded in shocked terror.

"Mego, Mego, we have super powers!" the twins exclaimed.

Mego blinked blankly at them. After a moment he asked, "_What_?"

"We're super heroes!" Wego One repeated.

"We can _multiply_ ourselves!" Wego Two added.

"I have super strength!" Hego exclaimed.

"And somehow I can shoot plasma energy blasts from my _hands_!" Shego stated.

"Not to mention we probably all have the increased durability and injury recovery that you and Shego do," Hego added.

"What?" Mego asked again.

"Before you woke up…" Wego One began.

"… your face was _covered_ in scars and scratches," Wego Two finished.

"Oh this isn't happening. I'm in a dream and this isn't really _happening_. Any second I'll wake up in my bed, nice and warm and safe," Mego said. All at once he started glowing purple and gasped. "What? What's happening?" he demanded. All at once he shrank down to Shego's height! He screamed. "I'm disappearing!" he exclaimed.

"Shrinking!" Hego corrected.

"Why am I shrinking? Oh gods I'm going to shrink out of _existence_!" Mego exclaimed. He shrank again.

"Mego, think positively. You aren't going to shrink, you're going to grow," Hego said.

"This is no time for your happy optimist crap, Hego!" Mego screamed, dropping to the twins' height. They looked terrified. Mego gasped. Hmm, maybe thinking grow _would_ be worth a shot. He desperately willed himself to grow. He gasped when he began to gain height again. Feeling more relaxed, he exclaimed, "I-I'm _doing_ it! I'm growing!" Soon he was back to normal, still glowing purple. He tried to go taller but he couldn't. He blinked, frowned, then exclaimed, "Oh come _on_! I can only _shrink_?! I'm just a _shrinker_! This _sucks_!" He began shrinking again and gasped. Immediately he willed himself to grow. Hmm, apparently anytime he wished he could shrink out of existence, he began to do just _that_.

KP

All at once the siblings were aware of all the eyes on them, doctors and researchers looking flabbergasted and terrified. They stiffened. After a long moment, Hego said, "Uh, we mean you no _harm_?" Mego blinked and face palmed, shaking his head hopelessly. Shego shot an ugly scowl at her eldest brother. "_What_?" he defended. "They're _terrified_."

"This is just like in the movies," Wego One said, grinning.

"Right, when mutants and supers are taken to secret labs and experimented on!" Wego Two backed.

"Oh for the love of… You've been letting them watch those movies again, _haven't_ you?!" Shego accused Mego.

"Uh…" he began.

"Don't deny it!" she shouted, and her hands lit up. She gasped, anger giving way to fear, and the glow died. She blinked blankly. Mego gaped in disbelief.

"Interesting. It appears that Shego's glow comes out when she's angry, Mego's when he wishes he could disappear, the Wego Twins when they're desperate, and mine when I get protective," Hego mused. "At least we have a baseline."

"For what? They're probably just a few side effects. They'll wear off," Shego argued.

"What if they don't?" the Wego Twins asked. Shego stiffened and blinked. She cringed, looking uncertainly at her hands. If they didn't, they'd have to start, ugh, working on ways to control them just like in those _stupid_ movies her brothers loved. On the other hand… this fire, plasma, whatever, could be put to good use if she could _control_ it.

"Before we do _anything_, where are mom and dad?" Mego asked. The others stiffened, looking at him in shock. They'd forgotten about their _parents_!


	3. Caregiver

_**Go Team Go 1: Origins**_

(A/N: Second up today.)

Caregiver

Hego gaped in shocked disbelief at the two bodies in the morgue, almost unable to believe his eyes. Oh gods… Thank goodness his _siblings_ hadn't been allowed in here. "M-mom? D-dad?" he asked quietly, leaning against the glass, eyes filling with tears. This couldn't be _happening_.

"We're sorry," the doctor gently declared, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder. Hego sniffed and sobbed, shaking his head in denial.

"This can't be _happening_," he said. "_Tell_ me this is a nightmare."

"No… We're sorry. They raced out to try and get you five… when the comet hit… they were killed," the doctor stated.

"But… but my siblings and I… we were hit _directly_. H-how could we have survived and not mom and _dad_?" he asked. It just wasn't logical. He wasn't what you'd call intelligent, but even _he_ knew that shouldn't have been possible.

"We don't know," the doctor admitted. Hego looked down at his hands… Perhaps it had something to do with these powers… The powers they'd been gifted. Surely there was a _reason_ for this. There was _always_ a reason. Maybe it was destiny that they obtained these gifts! Maybe they were meant to be the brave and bold protectors of Go City! He looked at his parents' bodies and all feelings of happiness fled… But destiny at what _cost_? Now they were alone. Now they were nothing, and if he hadn't been named his siblings' guardian in the case of his parents' death, they would be taken away from him, and from each other.

Hego sobbed, falling to tears. All his hopes and plans were dashed. He was supposed to have gone to college. He was supposed to have _been_ something. Now that future was shattered. Now it was his duty to remain and protect his siblings and raise them. He couldn't _do_ it by himself, he _couldn't_. And the others… how was he going to tell them that mom and dad weren't… weren't coming _back_? He was supposed to have _been_ something, but maybe he still _could_ be. These powers… Surely they meant _something_. Surely this loss of his parents, his life being shattered in one moment, wasn't for _nothing_. He wouldn't _let_ it be for nothing… He _couldn't_… But first… First he had the business of funeral plans and legal issues and just… just the whole _mess_.

KP

Shego viciously punched and kicked the practice dummy, working on her martial arts. Fury and hatred blazed in her eyes. They were dead, they were dead, they were _dead_! How _dare_ they die! How _dare_ they! They were their parents! They weren't _supposed_ to die. They were supposed to be _here_. She wasn't supposed to get stuck with her _brothers_. She kicked the dummy so hard it snapped. All at once she screeched in frustration, grabbing her hair and pulling it. She fell to the ground and buried her face in her knees… But _she_ wasn't crying. She _wouldn't_ cry. Crying was for the weak and spineless. She was _not_ weak.

"Shego…" a voice said softly. Oh gods, not him.

"What?" she asked, looking up in annoyance at none other than Hego.

Hego hesitated then looked back at her. "Are… are you okay?" he asked.

"Take a guess," she sneered.

"I'm sorry… I just want to help," he said quietly.

"Then get lost," she replied, turning back to the broken dummy.

"It's… it's okay to cry," Hego said gently.

"If you're _pathetic_," she argued.

"Let it out, sis," Hego stated.

"I'm not going to cry!" she yelled at him.

Hego was quiet a long moment. Shego was turning away from him again. "You know that I'll always be here… if you want to talk or… or just be near somebody," he offered.

"Take-a-hike," she icily articulated.

Hego bowed his head sadly and sniffed. "I'm trying, Shego, okay?! I'm _trying_ to keep things together! I'm _trying_ to make sure you and Mego and the twins are safe!" he stated. She said nothing. Hego shook his head, tears slipping down his cheeks, and went back inside. Shego sniffed. Hego needed to man up. _She_ wasn't crying… But she _wanted_ to… Ugh, no, bad Shego, bad… She couldn't tell herself that.

KP

Mego walked aimlessly through the house, looking up at pictures that decorated the walls. He expected his parents to walk back inside any moment and say that they'd brought home Chinese food or pizza or _something_… Even just to say they were _home_. Shego hadn't wept when Hego had given them the news. She'd hardly even reacted beyond blinking at the eldest in shock. The twins had been in tears in an instant and calling Hego a liar. Shego had then promptly turned and left, Hego going after her while also trying to comfort the twins. Mego, for his part, just hadn't moved… He hadn't been able to feel his _body_.

He heard sobs, suddenly, and looked up. The twins… He felt a painful pull at his heart and scowled, quickly forcing it away… But the twins were wailing and crying and screaming for mom and dad… Mego swallowed over a tightening in his throat and relented, going straight towards the Wegos' room. He entered quietly and saw his baby brothers curled into little balls weeping. He shut the door behind him, approaching them cautiously.

"Guys…" he began.

They looked up at him in anguish. "Mego, we want mommy and daddy," Wego One said.

"Bring them back," Wego Two insisted.

Oh gods, he wished he _could_. "It'll be fine, _we'll_ be fine," he lamely offered. He wasn't really one for heart-to-hearts, so he wasn't sure what else he could say or do. He approached them and sat on their bed. They leapt into his arms weeping. He swallowed tightly again and buried his face in their heads, trying not to cry. He couldn't cry in front of them. They needed someone who was composed to cling to.

KP

Hego was on the phone, trying desperately to finalize funeral arrangements. "Look, I know that. Just… just do it," he said. He hung up and nearly crushed the phone in his hands. He put it down before he could destroy it and leaned on the counter. What was he going to _do_? He'd gone over the last will and testament of their parents. All monetary assets would fall to them, divided equally. Unfortunately, their parents didn't _have_ much.

This house, the house they'd grown _up_ in… There had been nothing about what would happen to it in the will, so he assumed it meant they would lose it, which meant they would be out on the streets. No, he _couldn't_ let that happen. He would _find_ a place for them to stay. The one relief in all of this was that his mother and father had had the foresight to bequeath custody of his siblings to _him_. They were his dependants now, but how would he _provide_ for them?

He needed a job, but who would hire a blue skinned man with no education? He supposed he could slather on makeup to hide the blue and dye his hair black again, but the education was a huge factor as well. One he didn't know how to overcome. He'd be working for minimum wage. That just wasn't _enough_. To support all _five_ of them? Oh gods, how had his life become so _complicated_ by means of just one incident? He looked at his hands. These powers weren't for nothing… There was a reason for them. It was _destiny_. They could protect Go City from crime and evil. Ugh, what was he _thinking_? He had to get a solid foot on the ground first. They couldn't do much homeless on the streets with no money, no food, and no, well, _anything_.

KP

Hego looked up and spotted Mego in a mirror's reflection, watching him from the door. Hego ran his hands through his hair. He needed to be strong and composed. He took a deep breath and stood up straight, turning tiredly. "Hey little brother. What's on your mind?" he asked. Mego was silent, tilting his head. "Mego?" Hego asked curiously. What was with his _sibling_?

"You won't be able to handle it," Mego stated.

"Handle what?" Hego asked, playing dumb.

"Oh brother, spare me the act, you big dolt. You know perfectly _well_ what!" Mego shot.

Hego frowned, dropping the act. Oh he knew, all right. Mego was referring to _them_. Mego and Shego and the Wego Twins. The second eldest didn't believe Hego could take it. "I'll manage just fine," Hego optimistically declared, pride insulted. "What, you don't think I can take care of my _siblings_?"

"_You_? Oh please. You can hardly take care of _yourself_," Shego stated, entering just then looking surly and angry.

"Look, Mego, Shego, just trust me. Have a little faith. I'll handle everything," Hego assured.

"Not by _yourself_ you won't!" Mego shot.

"Yes I will," Hego insisted.

"No you _won't_!" Mego shot.

"Yes I…" Hego began.

"Uh guys, guys, focus," Shego said.

Hego scowled at his two siblings, saying, "I will handle everything, _got_ it? I'm _not_ going to ask you two to give up your lives and futures to help me raise this family!"

"Why not? You've already given up _yours_!" Shego barked. "I'll probably end up doing the work anyway. You people, ugh, you're all so _lazy_! _Especially_ Mego!"

"Hey!" Mego protested.

"Can it, moron!" Shego shot at Mego.

"Why you little…" Mego began.

"I will be fine on my own!" Hego shouted, breaking them up.

"Why do you _care_ so much?!" Mego demanded.

"Why do I _care_? Because you're my _siblings_!" Hego shouted back, offended deeply that Mego hadn't guessed that on his own.

KP

Mego and Shego were quiet for a long moment, looking at Hego in shock. "Hego, Shego, Mego…" Wego One said from the door.

The three older siblings turned. "We're all in this _together_," Wego Two added.

"None of us _have_ to be alone," the two chimed together. The gazes of the three older ones softened.

"Fine… But Shego, you and Mego need to finish school. No dropping out. "I… I can search for a… for a place we can stay."

"We're leaving?" the twins asked, obviously devastated at this news.

"Wego One, Wego Two, we don't have a _choice_," Hego answered, kneeling next to them and placing his hands on their shoulders. "This house, it's the city's now."

"Great, just perfect," Shego grumbled.

"If we pool our assets, we can afford _something_," Mego stated.

"Share my money with _you_? Yeah, I don't think so," Shego said.

"Then you can be on the streetsalong with the _rest_ of us!" Mego shot. Shego started and looked down angrily. She hated when her brothers had points.

"Fine," she grumbled.

"We'll deal with everything after the funeral tonight, okay, just… Let's all try to stay…" Hego began.

"Please don't say positive," the Wego twins begged. There was no reason to _be_ positive.

"Together," Hego finished. Mego felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Hego was right… Shego swallowed, harrumphed, and marched out. The Wegos smiled at Hego trustingly.

KP

She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry… She told herself those words over and over as they watched the funeral proceed. Open casket, they were invited to come up and see the bodies. She wouldn't cry. She _didn't_ cry. She _couldn't_ cry. They approached the caskets and stopped, looking down into their parents' faces. She wouldn't… she wouldn't cry… The twins burst into tears, screaming and sobbing for mommy and daddy.

Hego was weeping, even _Mego_ was crying. She was tougher than all of them put together, though. She wouldn't weep… Except suddenly she found her body shaking, she found herself in her brothers' embraces, and she heard sobs. But none of her siblings were howling except the twins. This was a _female's_ sobs. Then she realized in horror, disgust, dread, and finally more misery than ever before, that they were her. It was _her_ sobbing and screaming in misery. Her brothers led her quickly back to the seats.


	4. Getting a Foothold

_**Go Team Go 1: Origins**_

(A/N: Third up today. I wanted to get this chapter up really badly.)

Getting a Foothold

With Mego, Shego, and the twins at school, Hego finally had time to look for a place they could move, and a job he could get. "That _much_?! For an apartment in the _slums_?" Hego exclaimed, now so desperate that he was forced to scrape the bottom of the barrel for a rental; the bad part of the city. If this didn't pan out… He didn't even _know_. He listened a moment then said, "Look please, is there anything cheaper? _Anything_…? You'll keep me posted? Thank you." He hung up and stressfully rubbed his forehead. This was a disaster. They needed to be out of this house by the end of the week on Saturday. It was Thursday _now_.

He began searching through the job ads. Nothing even _relatively_ well paying was listed. There had to be _something_. He flipped the page and started. "Bueno Nacho now hiring," he read aloud. Maybe _this_ was what he was looking for. It was better than nothing, at least. He scanned it. The pay was slightly higher than minimum wage, and there was opportunity for advancement, which meant bigger salaries. Fine, he could give it a shot. He was pretty much ready to do _anything_ by now. Except streetwalking, that was a _big_ no.

KP

Mego looked through the bulletin boards, reading them for a sign of something that could be helpful to his family's situation. He sighed in exasperation, finding nothing. Would the councillor have something? He would take a chance. Maybe he could get right in. He headed towards the counselling office and knocked lightly. "Come in," the voice called. Mego entered the room and shut the door. "Why Mego, what brings _you_ here? Finally beginning to look into colleges. Your sister already has a plan mapped out to get her Child Development Degree. Do _you_ have a plan?"

"Like _I_ care what my little sister does with her life," Mego said, rolling his eyes. He _hated_ being compared to Shego, _hated_ it. Little miss perfect had _everything_ planned. Although to call her little miss perfect would be a death sentence. Really she was sort of half and half. Half Miss Perfect half rebellious little snake. Actually, more rebellious little snake than Miss Perfect, but still. "Look, I'm looking into places for rent. Do you have anything cheap and affordable?"

"Looking to move _out_? Things must be tough, what with the accident…" the councillor said.

"Just… Just look," Mego said, looking down.

The councillor cringed and obeyed, bringing up a few listings. "Have a look, Mego. Can I get you anything? Water?"

"I'm fine," Mego answered, sitting at the desk and scrolling down the listings. He felt like crying, for a moment. Even the slum apartments in this city were too pricy for them. They could manage for a year, maybe, but with only Hego working they wouldn't be able to stay for long. There was food and necessities to take into account, utilities bills, cost of living, etc. He had almost given up hope when he came upon one last entry and paused.

He blinked at it. There was an island, a ways off the coast of Go City. It was basically a rock, actually, not _even_ an island. On said rock was a small and old house, rickety, hardly fit for living, but it would be a roof over their heads. Nobody wanted it, so it was dirt cheap. They could actually manage to pay it _off_ if they combined their assets. Plus they'd have a little extra left _over_! It was the best they were going to get, given the size of their family and their current circumstances. Oh, Shego would murder him for this, but he'd like to see _her_ do better. For the first time since their parents' deaths, he didn't feel helpless.

KP

Shego grimaced as she worked in the Home Economics room. Ugh, she hadn't taken Home Ec. for a _reason_. However, they had ingredients, they had supplies, and she and her brothers needed to eat. They couldn't afford takeout. She finished the ratatouille she was making and tasted it. It needed a bit more salt. She sprinkled some in and tasted again. That was better. At least they'd have dinner.

"All done, Shego?" the teacher asked.

"Yep, I'm out of here," Shego answered, pouring the meal into a large container.

"You're taking it _all_?" the teacher exclaimed.

"Doy, I have brothers to feed," Shego answered. "Not like _they_ can take care of themselves." Before the teacher could try and offer sympathies, Shego hurried out. Ugh, this was so _degrading_. She should be out having fun, not staying late after school to cook for her _family_. "I _knew_ it would all be me," she grumbled to herself.

KP

"What are we doing Wego?" Wego Two asked as they took the bus downtown.

"Wego, we need to help our brothers and sister," Wego One answered. "What better way than to get money?"

"The teacher _did_ say earning money was fun," Wego Two agreed, thinking it over. The two got off the bus and put down a case.

"We can do tricks with our powers!" Wego One exclaimed.

"Yeah, we totally could!" Wego Two agreed. The two twins giggled and began performing tricks on the street, just the two of them. People thought it odd that two little boys should be doing such a thing, but nonetheless they dropped money. It was adorable, after all, and the duo was very good.

"Watch this!" the two said to the gathering crowd. They focused their energies desperately and suddenly ten more Wegos appeared! The crowd oohed and awed, clapping and wondering what sort of magic trick _this_ was. The Wegos quickly formed a large pyramid and began pulling off stunt after stunt. Finally, after two hours, the case was almost full. Wego One and Wego Two knew their siblings would be getting worried, so they picked up the money they'd gotten and headed back towards home. They weren't sure how to get rid of the clones, but eventually they disappeared.

KP

"Where are they?" Shego asked, pacing agitatedly.

"They were supposed to be back on the bus an hour ago," Hego worriedly said. He couldn't possibly have failed so _easily_.

"Maybe they ran away," Mego said, worriedly looking at Hego.

"We're back!" two voices exclaimed together, and the two boys walked in.

"Wegos!" their siblings exclaimed, racing to them and pulling them into tight hugs before suddenly snapping back to themselves and pulling away.

"Where have you been?" Hego demanded.

"Making money," the two answered together, proudly revealing their case. The mouths of the three eldest dropped.

"But-but _how_?" Shego asked, confused.

"Like this," Wego One said. Instantly he sent out three clones, all of which bowed to the three eldest.

"We used our powers!" Wego Two explained, as if it weren't obvious already.

"No way," Mego said in shock.

"At least you two are safe," Hego said, sighing in relief. "Let's sit down for dinner. Shego cooked.

KP

They ate the meal ravenously. "Meh, could use more seasoning," Mego remarked.

"Coming from the guy who hasn't so much as heated up a microwave _dinner_ on his own?" Shego bit.

"So, sibs, what's new?" Hego asked, breaking up the pending argument between the two middle children. "Oh, on my end I have some good news and some bad news."

"Good new first!" Wego One exclaimed.

"I got an interview at Bueno Nacho. They hired me on the spot," Hego answered, grinning. First stroke of luck he'd had all day, and the last.

"And the bad?" Wego Two worriedly asked.

"I… couldn't find a place for us to live," Hego admitted.

"_What_?! Hello, Hego, we need to be out of here by Saturday," Shego stated.

"I know, I know, I'm trying, I really am," Hego insisted.

"Well stop. I've found the solution to our housing problem," Mego interrupted.

"You _have_?!" the others all exclaimed hopefully. Mego smirked and brought out the printed off advertisement. The others all eagerly looked.

KP

As expected, Shego balked at the idea. In fact, she'd chased Mego around the house firing plasma like crazy. At least it came out when she was mad. She couldn't control it yet, but it showed up when she wanted it. Hego had finally managed to pry them apart and the pressing for detail was on. "What makes you think this is the right choice?" Hego asked.

"Because it's the only place we can find, Hego. It's cheap, it's a roof over our heads, it's better than nothing. If we pool our money we can pay it off in cash and still have some _extra_," Mego stated.

"It's a _rock_!" Shego yelled.

"Shego's right," Wego One said.

"How do we even _get_ there?" Wego Two asked.

"Ferry, duh," Mego answered.

"How much will _that_ cost?" Shego asked. "Look, if we can find a cheap clunker of a boat to buy off of some sap with our extra money, we could end up saving in the long run."

"We can go down and look at boats tomorrow!" Wego One exclaimed.

"Our class is going to the boat docks!" Wego Two added excitedly.

"You were right, Wegos… None of us have to do this alone," Hego said, smiling proudly at his family. For once Shego found she agreed with him. Mego couldn't help but smirk himself.

KP

The Wego twins paid particular attention to the docks the next day. Last night Hego had worked out how much they'd need to pay off the house on the island. Everything that was left they had given to the twins, Shego threatening a painful death if they spent it on anything other than a boat, so they were being extra careful not to get distracted by goodies and toys. "What about _that_?" Wego One asked, pointing at a rowboat.

"No, it would take forever to get to the island," Wego Two said. "We need something like a motorboat."

"Those are expensive," Wego One protested.

"Maybe, but not _that_ one," Wego Two stated, pointing at an ugly looking thing with an old motor and broken windows. It was for sale. The two slipped away from their classmates and went to the boat, looking it over.

"Looking to buy a _boat_, are we?" a smooth voice said. The two turned to see a distinguished yet sly looking man approaching casually. They blinked up at him with wide eyes. The man scared them but at the same time made them feel comfortable.

"We need to get to that island," Wego One said.

"We're orphans and our family is getting kicked out of our house," Wego Two stated.

"But we want to buy the house on the island because it's all we can afford," Wego One declared.

"Except we don't have a way to get there and ferries are expensive," Wego Two finished.

"We have money, see," Wego One offered, holding up one-hundred dollars.

KP

The stranger looked incredulously at them saying nothing. He really couldn't be bothered being here, he had his own big name company to be running after all, except he'd come to see an old friend who worked at these docks. That old friend had vented to him about being unable to sell this particular boat. No wonder, the businessman thought. The thing was a _wreck_. It would be a miracle if it got even a _quarter_ of the way to that island. Of course for the sake of his old friend he'd volunteered to give it a whirl. He'd expected these two children to be with parental figures of some sort, though. To say he was surprised it was _them_ looking to buy would be an understatement. They couldn't be _serious_.

"You think one-hundred can purchase _this_ beauty?" the man asked, slipping into a slick salesman role.

"We can't pay much, we hardly have anything," Wego Two replied, looking sadly down. "All we have it five-thousand." The salesman's eyes widened in shock. These two boys couldn't be more than five years old and they were carting around five-_thousand_!

"It's everything we have left," Wego One said, and the stranger was again shocked.

"_How_ big is your family?" the man asked.

"Five, including us," Wego Two replied.

The man was silent a long moment, summing the two children up. He recognized them from somewhere… The paper, he believed. They and their siblings had caused quite a stir at the hospital. After a moment he said as he knelt, "I'll tell you what, I was going to charge one-thousand, but I'll let you have the boat for three-hundred. It's not even worth _that_."

"Really?!" the Wegos exclaimed together, eyes bugging widely.

The stranger smiled mysteriously. "I'll even get a few people down here to patch it up for you, no charge," he said.

"And you'll paint it red, blue, purple, and green?!" the Wegos asked.

"Sure, kids, sure," the stranger answered.

KP

Suddenly the Wego Twins got suspicious. "Wait, what's the catch?" Wego One asked guardedly.

"Surprisingly there _is_ none. You know, _I_ have a son. He's about nine. Call it a sentimental reason. Why not do a good deed once in a while? Keeps me varied, keeps people guessing. Just remember one name…" the stranger answered, taking the three-hundred and rising, turning his back to walk away.

"What is it?" the twins questioned.

The stranger glanced back, smirking, and replied, "Jack Hench." With that the man walked away, leaving the twins gazing after him in awe.


	5. Go Team Go!

_**Go Team Go 1: Origins**_

(A/N: Last chapter that I actually have finished. The rest I'm still working on. Hopefully I can get them done in short order so I can continue to post regularly. Enjoy.)

Go Team Go!

"Wait until you _see_ it, guys!" the Wego Twins excitedly said. Of course part of them was afraid that they'd been tricked and there would be nothing to boast of. It caused them to feel sad and afraid, but they resisted. They would trust the stranger. They shouldn't, but they would.

They walked onto the dock, eagerly dragging their brothers and sister. They looked around and then gasped. There, at the end of the dock, was the speedboat. It didn't even _look_ like the one they'd bought anymore! It was sleek and white with blue, red, purple, and green. The engine was black, big, and powerful, the windows were solid, and it even had a cabin and a large deck! If the twins didn't _know_ better they would think it was a new boat _completely_.

After the three eldest finished gaping in awe, Shego shook her head and screamed, "How much did you _pay_ for this?!"

"Three-hundred dollars! The stranger said to leave it all in his hands and he'd fix it up!" Wego One excitedly said.

"You should have seen it _before_! It was ugly and leaky and filled with cracks and small, and the motor was tiny," Wego Two backed.

"A stranger? Guys, what have we said about talking to strangers?" Hego asked. The Wego Twins looked down.

"_Obviously_ this isn't even the same _boat_!" Mego shot, looking it over.

"Right you are, my good man," a voice said from behind.

KP

The siblings spun, gasping. "The stranger!" the twins exclaimed excitedly.

"You fixed our boat!" Wego One said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Mr. Hench!" Wego Two exclaimed.

"Mr. Who now?" Hego asked.

"Jack Hench," the twins exclaimed.

"Wait, that business tycoon, owns HenchCo Industries? Oh gods, Wegos, do you know who he _is_?!" Hego exclaimed, because he had _definitely_ heard of this character, and it wasn't a bright picture. "What did you ask of my brothers? What's the catch? What's your game?" Hego rapidly demanded.

"My friend, there's no game," Hench smoothly answered. "_This_ was the boat they bought, which I'm using for scrap…" He gestured and a clunky, pathetic, motorboat putted into sight. The twins gasped, fear and sadness coming to their eyes. They _had_ been tricked. "This is the one I'm _giving_ them," Jack added, smirking at the two little boys and gesturing at the other.

"Wow!" the twins exclaimed together, lighting instantly up. They hadn't been fooled _after_ all!

"Who are you trying to _kid_?" Mego demanded. "What do you want from them? Are you a gangster? Are you looking for favors? If you try _anything_, I'll…"

"Easy, easy, easy, no catch, no favors, no tricks," Jack stated. "Think of it as an investment."

"Investment?" Shego curiously asked, looking Jack over. For an older guy he wasn't half _bad_. In fact, she _liked_ what she saw.

"Just a hunch," Jack stated, winking at the five siblings. "Oh, and see what you can do with this." He snapped his fingers and a man, obviously a bodyguard of some kind, stepped forward and handed them a check for _thousands_ of _dollars_! Their mouths dropped.

"What _hunch_?" Hego asked in shock. For the guy to throw thousands around like it was petty _cash_? Well, to Jack Hench of HenchCo it probably was, but _still_.

"Let's just say I deal on both sides of the fence, and I'm impressed," Jack replied, pulling out a newspaper and tossing it into Shego's hands. She looked at it and her mouth dropped. Their hospital incident, powers and all, had been front page _news_! Maybe there _was_ something to subscribing for newspapers. When they looked up from the article, though, he was gone.

"Thanks…" Hego murmured after him.

KP

The boat pulled up to the wide island and the five siblings anchored it. They climbed out and looked around. It wasn't much, but it was _something_. They looked up the path at the small house. Shego went to open it and the door fell off the hinges. They all blinked blankly and cringed. At least they had _money_ now. They entered, looking around.

"What a piece of…" Shego began.

"Potential!" Hego cut off. Shego frowned at him and rolled her eyes but let it go.

"This Jack Hench guy, he doesn't sit well with me," Mego stated. "I don't trust him."

"For the last time, let it go. The guy's gone," Shego stated.

"But for how _long_?" Mego challenged.

"Who knows, who cares, point is he's made us _rich_. Let's _really_ spruce this place up," Shego stated, eagerly rubbing her hands together.

"What if he comes back and wants Shego to be a favor, or worse yet, _me_?" Mego said worriedly.

"Yeah, Mego, hello, super powers," Shego stated.

"Which we can't control," Hego reminded.

"Come on, I mean how hard can it _be_?" Shego replied, chortling disdainfully. "Seriously, the _twins_ are already getting it." Sure enough, the Wegos were practicing even as the three eldest argued, sending out clone after clone of themselves and calling them back. Hego blinked then sighed. Maybe she _had_ something.

KP

"So, how are we going to fix this place up?" Mego asked as the siblings looked around.

"I say a rustic style cottage; simple, quaint, and cheap," Hego replied.

"Are you _kidding_ me? We go cool and modern," Mego said.

"No, whacky and wild!" the twins insisted.

"Mine's the most affordable," Hego argued.

"_We_ have to live here _too_!" Mego protested.

"At the rate _you_ people spend money we won't be able to _afford_ anything else!" Hego shot.

"Guys, guys, guys, enough! Ugh, _focus_ here," Shego shot. "We need a compromise."

"Like what? Funky, fresh, and girly chic?" Mego sneered. Shego blasted a plasma ball at him. Mego gasped, shrinking under it just in time.

"Preferably yes," she stated.

"No way!" Wego One protested.

"We aren't living in a girly house," Wego Two agreed.

"We need to do _something_," Hego said. They all began to think.

KP

As she was thinking, Shego suddenly spotted something on an old table. She raised an eyebrow and went over to it, looking the thing over. Her eyes widened. "Uh, guys," she said, pointing.

They all came over curiously to see. Their eyes widened and they gasped. Laid out on the table were what looked like _building_ plans! "Jack _Hench_!" they exclaimed together, spotting the note attached.

Hego snatched the letter and opened it, reading:

_Dear Family Go:_

_You are looking at a set of building plans for one of the most up-to-date and high-tech towers this side of the state. I'm guessing you already knew this city was named after its founder, one of your ancestors who discovered this land sometime in the early eighteen hundreds. Consider this offer a tribute to the great Go name; and to __**you**__ five in __**particular**__._

_You may not be aware, but the powers you possess are truly something to marvel at. Now which way you decide to go with them is none of my concern, either way will benefit me in the long run, but don't let them go to waste. Consider this your base of operations and a gift from a generous benefactor who wishes only to see you grow._

_Sincerely,_

_Jack Hench_

KP

"Wonder how he feels about dating younger women?" Shego purred in intrigue, as Hego finished reading the letter.

"Oh please, the guy was wearing a ring," Mego said, waving it off.

"And he has a son," Wego One backed.

"Nine years old," Wego Two added.

"He told us," they boastfully declared together.

"And this is, apparently, the design he wants us to follow," Hego said.

"No duh, you big dolt," Mego grumbled. Hego shot him a dagger look.

"It's perfect," Shego and the Wego Twins said together.

"Then let's go Team Go!" Hego exclaimed.

"Team Go?" Shego incredulously asked.

Hego smirked conspiratorially, saying, "Well isn't it obvious? These powers didn't come to us for no reason. It was _destiny_. We were meant to protect and defend our fair Go City from the clutches of evil and tyranny. Together as a family we will grow and bond, becoming this land's protectors!"

"Gee, where are the American flags in the background and the Star Spangled Banner?" Mego wryly questioned Shego. She snickered. Hego looked at them in annoyance.

"Well it's apparent what this 'Jack Hench' wants us to do. Become a team of crime fighting super heroes," Hego declared.

"Yeah, one problem. Jack Hench is a _shady_ character, not what you'd call a 'good guy,' not what you'd call a bad one," Shego declared.

"He did say…" Wego One began.

"…that he didn't care…" Wego Two continued.

"…what side we picked," Wego One finished.

"He benefitted either way," Hego backed. "These powers weren't for nothing. Mom and dad's deaths weren't for nothing. This was fated. This is our future," Hego declared, putting his arms around Shego and Mego, both who glared at him before looking ponderous.

"You might actually have a _point_," Shego reluctantly admitted, looking at her hands. These _weren't_ for nothing. These were given to her for _some_ purpose.

"So we're _super_ heroes now?!" the Wego Twins excitedly asked.

"Whoa now, baby brothers. Not until Go Tower is completed and we've gained mastery over our powers. Only _then_ will Team Go be ready for action," Hego said. "Who's with me?" He put his hand in.

"We are!" the twins exclaimed excitedly, instantly covering his hand. They'd always _wanted_ to be superheroes.

Mego cringed then finally put his reluctantly in, saying, "Fine, whatever."

"Sis?" Hego asked.

Shego looked incredulously at the hands, then at her brothers. They were looking expectantly at her. "Fine, fine, I'll play you little 'superhero' game. Not like I have anything _better_ to do," she finally said, rolling her eyes.

"_That's_ the _spirit_!" Hego said as she put her hand in.

"Go Team Go!" they all exclaimed together.

"Yay for _us_," Shego lamely added, rolling her eyes yet again.

"One day they're going to get stuck up there, sis," Mego bit. Shego scowled at him dangerously. The first time he'd told her that, they'd been small, and she'd actually believed him. She hadn't rolled her eyes for _years_ after that.

"Consider this making up for lost time," she bit back. Mego laughed scornfully, catching on to her memory.


	6. Aviarius

_**Go Team Go 1: Origins**_

(A/N: Sorry for the wait, but Thursday's and Friday's aren't great days for me to post. There might be two chapters up today, depending. But two chapters are all I've managed to write since the last post.)

Aviarius

It was hardly a month before Go Tower had been constructed. Of course, that had had everything to do with their mysterious benefactor, Hench. Every time they arrived home after school, or in Hego's case after work, more and more work had been done on it. Now they gaped in awe and disbelief at the tower before them, completed in all its glory. "_Wow_…" Shego said.

"I don't like this. Jack Hench is being entirely too accommodating," Hego remarked. "He _wants_ something."

"Maybe immunity?" Mego offered. It was a distinct possibility, they all knew.

"He can _have_ it," Shego said, walking towards the tower with the Wego Twins. Mego and Hego exchanged knowing looks and followed their siblings. She looked at the lock mechanism, wondering how to open the door. There was a handprint. Could it _be_ so simple? She placed her hand against it. Nothing happened. She frowned. Wait, maybe… She made her hand glow and the door whooshed open! She gasped. That was one sure fire _mechanism_. She exchanged looks with the twins and her two older brothers. They all walked inside and their mouths dropped.

"Wow…" the Twins said together.

"I don't _trust_ this guy," Hego murmured to Mego, referencing Jack Hench. This seemed all too perfect, all too easy.

"Neither do I, but who _cares_? As long as he doesn't bug _us_, _we_ don't have to _worry_," Mego assured. "Now let's just get settled in."

KP

They were all left in awe of the tower. Each of their rooms was individually tailored to their own unique tastes and likes. The kitchen was fully stocked, the living room complete with everything they needed. There was even a game room, study spaces, a conference room with a huge screen, and a training chamber that was combined with the landing dock for a jet, which, amazingly enough, was _supplied_! It was in the same colors of the Motor Boat and it was perched right below them in the hanger, literally sparkling! They could only gawk.

Meeting in the conference room, Shego exclaimed, "This place is _perfect_! High tech, leaves room for expansions, luxurious, comes with our own private jet and boat… Yep, I could get _used_ to _this_." She put her feet up on the table and leaned back in her chair, grinning.

All at once the screen flashed to life and they gasped, turning quickly. There appeared Jack Hench! "It's Jack Hench!" Hego exclaimed.

"No, we thought it was Pop Pop Porter," Mego sarcastically bit.

"Just thought I'd check up on, what is it you call yourselves? Oh yes, Team Go," Jack stated, smirking.

"We're great!" Wego One exclaimed.

"Thanks for _everything_ Mr. Hench," Wego Two added.

"No trouble, kids," Jack replied. "Now, let's get something squared away."

"I _knew_ there was a catch!" Hego exclaimed.

"Not quite like that," Jack stated. "Which side of the fence are you on?"

"The side of good and right," Hego declared, putting his fist to his chest patriotically.

"Pity, I'd hoped to have a closer working relationship with you than simply your sending business my way. Oh well, I benefit regardless," Jack said.

"Are you going to be our contact?" Mego cautiously asked.

"Who me? Nah. Can't be bothered. The Mayor of Go City will be your greatest asset. Once you've made a name for yourselves, well, he'll take it from there. This will probably be the last time I speak to you crazy crime-fighting heroes, but who knows," Jack good naturedly declared. "I will, however, give you a tip. Get your powers controlled, because in the not too distant future an enemy will strike. Be ready for it. Ta ta, kids."

"Goodbye, Mr. Hench, and… thanks… for everything… But I still don't trust you," Hego stated.

"You're not as dimwitted as I _thought_. Never _start_ to trust me. It'll save you and your family a lot of trouble," Jack replied. With that he signed off, chuckling.

KP

Months had passed; months of training and practicing their abilities, trying to master them. It was taking longer than they'd expected, though. Shego, currently training with Mego, threw plasma blast after plasma blast at her opposer. Mego, backing away in horror, shrank and grew repetitively, dodging the blasts. "Stop _shrinking_!" Shego yelled.

"Fat chance!" Mego replied.

"You're such a _coward_!" Shego yelled.

"_You_ try having fire balls blasted at you over and over!" Mego argued.

"Rah, stand still!" Shego yelled, running at him. Mego dove to the side and rolled, shrinking. He ran at her and grew right beneath his sister, lifting her off the ground on his shoulders while he grinned. "Mego!" Shego screamed. She tried to slash him but he shrunk, dropping her on her back and running away.

He grew again, saying, "Served!" Shego scowled and leapt up to her feet. Mego gasped. She shot at him, striking directly. Mego cried out in pain as he went flying.

"Yeah, I don't _think_ so," Shego replied. Mego shook his head and scowled at his little sister, who was grinning victoriously.

KP

Before a fight could break out, Hego and the twins appeared up on a catwalk above their launch pad slash training room. "You two have really gotten a _handle_ on your _powers_," Hego praised, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now let's actually _do_ something with them," Shego insisted, getting impatient.

"I don't know. We haven't gotten complete _control_ yet…" Hego uncertainly replied.

"We can do it!" the twins insisted. "_We're_ good enough!"

"But we don't have _mastery_," Hego said.

"Why not a field test? Nothing huge, just a test," Mego compromised.

"Well I _guess_ that could be okay," Hego uncertainly replied, thinking it over.

"Great. Tonight we stalk the streets and keep watch," Mego declared.

KP

"Bueno Nacho is putting fewer beans in their burritos," Mego remarked while looking disdainfully at his order. Team Go was sitting on the roof of a building. After Hego had gotten off work the siblings had met up, changed into their superhero outfits, and prepared for a long night of staking out the streets.

"In order to make room for more cheese," Hego stated.

"I like more beans," Wego One said.

"I like more cheese," Wego Two argued.

"Guys, focus!" Shego shot, frowning. She'd been watching the alley below with binoculars, and it looked like something was happening. "Down there, take a look." She handed the binoculars to Hego who peered.

"By golly you're right, sister," Hego said, handing them to Mego.

Mego glanced and said, "He doesn't look so tough. Who breaks into an _aviary_?" Mego handed the binoculars to the twins.

"We can take him!" the twins exclaimed as they watched.

"Hey, hey, focusing. No talky. We're sneaking, remember?" Shego said.

"Sorry," her brothers replied. She rolled her eyes in exasperation and leapt nimbly down. Her brothers followed silently, keeping up with her.

KP

Team Go slunk into the aviary and watched from the dark as the person approached the bird cases. "At last, I've found the legendary Giant Condor Egg! Aviarius will rise to victory and take revenge on all those who have wronged me. He laughed evilly and took hold of the egg.

"Not so fast, fiend!" Hego exclaimed, leaping into sight with his siblings, standing in triangle form.

"Ooh, very _good_. A typical goose flight pattern," Aviarius complimented. "Now who dares interfere in Aviarius' _plan_?!"

"We are Team Go!" Hego exclaimed.

"And we're here…" Wego One began.

"…to kick your butt!" Wego Two finished.

"I think not! Do you know who I am? I am Aviarius, the Dark Master of the Winged World!" Aviarius stated.

"No duh," Mego said.

"You only said your name like three times," Shego added, rolling her eyes. This guy was going to be a pushover. She immediately lit her hands, scowling. Mego began glowing along with the twins. Hego's hands lit up.

"Who _are_ you?" Aviarius growled lowly, holding a staff tightly, prepared for anything.

"Team Go!" Hego exclaimed.

"He meant our names, you big dolt," Mego shot.

"Oh. Well I'm Hego Go, these are my siblings, Mego, Shego, Wego, and Wego," Hego remarked.

"Your parents weren't very creative, _were_ they?" Aviarius incredulously asked, looking namely at the twins.

"It's a Dr. Zeus Sing One and Sing Two thing," Shego explained, though honestly she was in complete agreement. Her mother was asleep after the birth of the twins and in a bad way. It had left their father to name them, except Shego was fairly sure their father had gotten into alcohol that night. The names had never gotten around to being changed.

"Leave our parents alone!" the Wego twins screamed angrily, sadness crashing down around them.

"Our parents… they recently passed away," Hego sadly said, looking down.

"Ooh harsh. Oh well! Team Go will never stop _me_," Aviarius declared confidently. "Exploding hummingbirds, attack!"

KP

Almost immediately a flock of robotic hummingbirds shot towards the five heroes. They gasped and dove apart, dodging. That was mistake number one; separating. The hummingbirds turned back, diving at them each in groups. Shego scowled and lit her hands, blasting the flock pursuing her. Hego looked around, spotted a counter, picked it up, and held it in front of him. The hummingbirds crashed into it and exploded.

Mego stood against the wall, wryly comparing himself to a soldier who had been sentenced to death by firing squad, waiting to be shot. As the birds neared, however, he suddenly shrank and ran. The birds crashed into the brick wall and were demolished. He barely managed to get out of the blast radius. The Wego Twins immediately cloned themselves, sending the copies all over the place and dividing the remaining flock of mechanical birds up so that each copy had one chasing him. Each one of the Wegos, both originals and copies in turn, spun and managed to destroy the hummingbirds one by one.

Team Go regrouped, grinning victoriously. "Let's end this!" Shego exclaimed, loving the rush of adrenaline. Team Go immediately sprang at Aviarius.

Aviarius scowled and suddenly shouted, "I call on the _eagles_! Attack, my feathered friends, attack!"

All at once eagles dove through the skylight, attacking Team Go. They desperately tried to bat the large birds of prey away, avoiding talons and beaks whenever possible. "Come on, people, use our powers!" Hego insisted, managing to grab one of the eagles and spin it around. He threw the eagle into a wall. It collapsed to the ground, though still alive. Dazed, the bird just stood there, looking blankly around.

Mego looked back and forth between two more eagles. They were flying at him from both sides. He shrunk just as they were about to reach him. The two birds crashed into each other and fell to the ground, stunned. A still tiny Mego raced towards Aviarius, unnoticed. Meanwhile, the twins dodged the talons and beaks desperately, sending out their clones to distract the birds while they crawled through the chaos, avoiding serious injury.

KP

Aviarius, grinning, didn't notice Mego until too late. Mego suddenly grew behind him and seized him roughly. Aviarius cried out in alarm and quickly realized what had happened. "Oh no you don't! Aviarius will not be so easily _defeated_!" All at once the villain struck backwards with the staff. Mego cried out in pain as it connected to his kneecap, losing his grip on the man. Aviarius spun and swung at Mego. Mego gasped and tried to shrink but couldn't! He was too distracted by pain. Mego cried out as the blunt end of the staff struck his head with a crack. Mego fell to the ground dazed, gasping, and at the villain's mercy.

"Mego!" Hego exclaimed. He instantly charged ahead.

"Hego, look out!" Shego exclaimed, realizing with a chill that Hego had thrown caution to the wind. That mistake could cost _all_ of them! Aviarius had just sent out another flock of hummingbirds! Hego screamed in pain as they struck him, exploding and sending him flying back into the wall. He was burnt and bleeding, but his body was healing itself quickly. However, yet another flock flew at him. He tried to call out his glow, but he _couldn't_!

"Help!" he cried. An instant later he was penetrated by numerous birds and feeling his flesh burning again.

"Whoa, back off!" Shego exclaimed, beginning to let loose with her plasma. Aviarius laughed and raised his staff like a bat, hitting it back at Shego. She gasped and paled but didn't move fast enough to avoid being scorched by her own fire. She screamed in pain, stumbling back, still unused to this sensation. She tried to fling plasma again but her hands wouldn't ignite! "Oh, this is bad," she said. Another blast hit her, knocking her down with a scream of pain. Gods, she _hated_ when Hego was right. She _hated_ it. He said master their powers, they refused. Now they were paying for it. They were losing to a _birdman_, for Pete's sake!

The Wego twins gasped, rising on seeing their siblings fall. "Shego, Mego, Hego!" they both screamed. They scowled and raced towards Aviarius. Mego was in the most danger, after all, practically at the villain's feet. If Aviarius had a mind to, Mego knew, all the man would have to do was raise that staff of his and either run him through with the pointed end or bring the blunt and heavy part down on his head. Luckily, murder didn't seem to be in Aviarius's plan.

"Eagles, attack the twins!" Aviarius ordered. The eagles immediately converged upon the two little boys, making them both shriek in terror and pain as talons finally met their marks, tearing at the flesh of the two children, ripping it off in strips.

"Wegos!" the three oldest screamed.

Immediately the Wego clones leapt into action, attacking the eagles and driving them away. The twins, shivering, looked in horror at the blood on them. They saw the wounds healing in front of their eyes, though, and gasped. They wished it would heal faster. It hurt so _much_. "Until we meet again, Team Go!" Aviarius called out, flipping his cape and racing out, leaving the five injured heroes alone, their egos and prides deeply wounded.

KP

The five siblings regrouped, the Wego twins stumbling towards their older siblings and obviously in a great deal of pain. Hego gasped and fell to his knees, pulling the two into a tight hug. "Are you two okay?" Hego worriedly asked.

"We hurt…" Wego One began.

"…all over," Wego Two finished in a whine.

"Ugh, this is all your _fault_, Mego!" Shego shot.

"_Excuse_ me?!" Mego demanded.

"Yeah, you! If you hadn't been taken down, we wouldn't have gotten distracted!" Shego snapped.

"Since when do you care what happens to _me_?!" Mego shot. "Face it, you just can't control your powers."

"None of us can, Mego. I _told_ you so," Hego sang. "I said master our powers but no, you just couldn't wait."

"How did you lose control of your powers _anyway_, Hego?" Wego One demanded.

"Yours are _easy_ to control," Wego Two agreed.

"You think super strength is _easy_? Are you _kidding_?" Hego demanded.

"You should have been able to _protect_ us!" Wego One shot as he nursed a cut that was healing slower than the others, attacking a weak point of his brother's. Hego visibly reacted, shrinking down with eyes widening and filling with guilt.

"Shego didn't do any better!" Wego Two accused, glaring daggers at his sister.

"Probably because I don't _care_!" Shego retaliated, offended by the statement and not a little wounded in pride on realizing Wego Two was right.

"You care about little else but hair and nails," Hego shot.

"Ugh, you and your goody two-shoes plan. I _knew_ this hero thing wouldn't work, I _knew_ it!" Mego said.

"It _will_ work. We just have to get better control over our powers and start working together," Hego insisted.

"_I_ don't need to _work_ on my powers. I control them just _fine_!" Mego insisted.

"No you _don't_!" the other four yelled at him.

"You're just jealous!" Mego replied.

"Of your _shrinking_ ability?" Wego One scoffed.

"Get real, Mego," Wego Two agreed.

"Ugh, I hate my powers," Mego grumbled.

"All right, everyone calm down! We need to take a break," Hego said.

"_Forget_ this! I'm _out_ of here!" Shego yelled furiously. Angrily she turned and stormed out of the building.

"Shego!" Hego called after her.

"_We're_ going _home_," the twins said. Quickly they left as well.

Mego and Hego, left alone, exchanged looks. "If you say I told you so…" Hego warned seriously.

"Oh please. None of you are worth the effort it would _take_," Mego said. "I have full control over my abilities."

"Then how come you couldn't shrink under the staff?!" Hego demanded.

"He caught me off guard!" Mego insisted. Angrily he stormed off, Hego sulkily following, cursing himself a thousand times over. He _hated_ fighting with his siblings.


	7. Kidnapped!

_**Go Team Go 1: Origins**_

(A/N: Second up today.)

Kidnapped!

Aviarius watched the aviary from above. He saw Shego storm out furiously. _She_ wouldn't be coming back any time soon. No sooner had Shego vanished from sight when the Wego Twins ran from the building, heading the same direction as their sister. They weren't going after her, he knew, they didn't know which way she'd gone. It was probably just coincidence. A few seconds later out marched Mego, followed closely by Hego, the two brothers arguing and heading in another direction.

Aviarius sat back on his haunches and looked at his stolen condor egg ponderously. He turned back to the streets. These heroes could actually be a potent force, if they ever meshed. That would, of course, be bad for _him_. He had to nip this in the bud. He smirked. Jack Hench could be a valuable asset in that regard. He picked up a phone and dialled a number. After a couple of rings someone picked up, saying, "You've reached HenchCo, how may I help you?"

"Patch me through to Jack Hench. I'm a client of his, Aviarius," Aviarius replied.

"Right away, sir. If you're willing to hold, I'll see if Mr. Hench is able to take your call," the person replied.

"Fine, fine, fine," Aviarius impatiently said.

"Super," the employee replied. A moment later music started playing over the phone.

KP

"Mr. Hench, Aviarius would like to know if you have time to take his call," an employee informed.

"Aviarius?" Jack asked. He though a moment then smirked in realization. The tip he'd given Team Go had been spot on. He'd _expected_ as much from the bird themed villain. "Patch him through," Jack stated.

"Right away, sir," the man replied.

After a few seconds Aviarius' voice came over the receiver, saying, "Mr. Hench, I need a favor."

"Aviarius, how nice to hear from you. So, what's on your mind? How can HenchCo be of service to _you_?" Jack asked.

"You know a few scientists of… questionable scruples, right?" Aviarius asked.

"Depends on what you're looking for," Jack replied.

"I'm looking to get a new thorn in my side taken care of," Aviarius replied. Immediately Jack caught on to what he meant. Team Go had interfered, as expected.

"About that; there's a bit of a conflict of interest, considering you're speaking about that new superhero group, Team Go," Jack replied.

"Conflict?" Aviarius asked.

"I happen to be a benefactor of theirs. It would hardly be in good taste for me to…" Jack replied.

"I thought you worked with _villains_," Aviarius shot.

"Two way street, my friend, two way street," Jack replied. "I can supply you with a list of names, but it'll be up to your discretion who to choose. Currently I'm not looking to harm Team Go. See, I envision potential, I envision profit, I envision a wave of villains, such as yourself, coming to me begging for weapons, hoping to get the chance to end Team Go's reign. Do you get my drift?"

"Traitor!" Aviarius yelled. "Doh, _fine_, just give me the names."

"Will do, birdman," Jack replied as he smirked knowingly.

KP

Shego was seething as she walked through the night, trying to clear her head and brooding to herself. She'd been out here for hours and still hadn't even _begun_ to calm down. She heard whispering and glanced sharply up, eyes narrowed, only to see some girls around her age and from her school whispering and pointing. She inwardly cringed on hearing a dig about the 'green skinned freak' as they'd dubbed her. For some reason the words stabbed at her heart more than they should have. "Ugh, I am surrounded by _idiots_!" Shego complained, forcing away the feelings of hurt in favor of ones of resentment and anger. What did _those_ girls know?

Shego turned down an alley to avoid the crowds, all of whom had begun looking at her and pointing, whispering to one another. She looked around and paused, a bad feeling pricking up her spine. She listened for a sound but heard nothing. After a moment she shrugged and began walking again. All of a sudden, seemingly from nowhere, she felt someone grab her from behind! She tried to scream but her mouth was covered as she was lifted from the ground! Oh she didn't _think_ so.

Viciously she swung her elbow back, jamming it into her attacker's stomach. He cried out in pain, releasing her. She dropped and spun, kicking him swiftly and letting her fury out in a series of punches and jabs that in seconds had the man on hands and knees gasping for breath. "Back off, creep!" she yelled, hands igniting furiously as she scowled, murder in her eyes. All at once she was tackled from behind and cried out in pain. There was more than one, this time. She began firing plasma and trying to fight back, but the men who had attacked were holding her legs still and keeping her arms held down. "Let go! Let go!" Shego screamed furiously.

KP

"Mego thinks he's all that," Wego One complained.

"And Shego's being so mean," Wego Two agreed.

"And Hego's just being Hego," Wego One added.

"Why do we always _fight_ with each other?" Wego Two sadly asked.

"Since mommy and daddy died, it's just been so _hard_," Wego One said.

"Especially on Hego," Wego Two sadly remarked.

All at once they heard a scream and froze, gasping. "That was _Shego_!" Wego One exclaimed.

"Shego!" Wego Two screamed. Immediately the two little boys raced towards the noises.

"In that alley!" Wego One exclaimed.

"We're coming, sis!" Wego Two cried out.

KP

Shego heard her brothers' voices and gasped, paling. "Wegos, stay back!" she called to them.

"Three in one, we're not doing too badly," the man she'd beaten on said, shakily rising. Immediately she knew they weren't trying to defile her, but if _that_ wasn't the case, then what did these people _want_?

The two little boys slid around the corner and gasped on seeing their sister being bound. "Shego!" they screamed. Immediately copies flew out of the small bodies, around twenty in total, counting the two originals. Immediately the twenty Wegos raced towards the scene.

"Holy crap!" one of the men exclaimed. Instantly the clones were overwhelming the group. Shego squirmed up and managed to wriggled back to a garbage bin. She explored it and found something sharp. She immediately began sawing at the bonds, cursing her powers for not coming out and incinerating the ropes _for_ her.

"Twins, get out of here!" she ordered the masses.

All at once the two originals were there. "Don't worry Shego," Wego One said.

"We'll get you free," Wego Two stated. Immediately Wego One began helping cut the ropes around her wrists. Wego Two went to work on her ankles. Just then Shego noticed something and paled. The clones were disappearing! The twins were losing their concentration.

"Guys, the copies!" she exclaimed.

"What?" they both asked, looking back. They gasped on seeing the multiples fading away! All at once they were seized by the men and shoved into a bag.

"No!" Shego screamed, her powers finally lighting up and incinerating the ropes holding her. She leapt to her feet and began firing plasma at the men, her eyes blazing murderously. To her horror, however, the twins began panicking and screaming from inside the sack, clones flying out by the masses and blocking her access to the men. "Wegos, stop!" she begged.

"Shego, Shego!" they screamed, sobbing and crying now. The men were fleeing, though, leaving Shego to force her way through the clones to try and catch them. She tried to flip over their heads, but the clones were as confused as their originals. They began to react as if Shego was a threat, immediately attacking her and bringing her down.

"Wegos, please, call them back!" Shego shrieked, panic in her eyes now. She hadn't wanted to lose her composure. She hadn't wanted to be near tears, but she couldn't reach her brothers, she _couldn't_! "No!" she screeched as the men disappeared from view. By the time the clones faded and she was on the street, a van was peeling away. She tried to go after it, for all the good that would do, but soon fell to her knees, exhausted and badly beaten by the clones. She sobbed, covering her mouth and shaking her head in denial. She had to get Hego and Mego! She couldn't lose her control now. She forced back the tears and suddenly became livid, screaming in fury and cursing the kidnappers out. She had more important things to do then stand here, though. She ran back towards Go Tower as fast as she possibly _could_.

KP

"Where are Shego and the Twins?" Mego asked worriedly. It had been too long. They should have been _back_ by now. "I thought the Wegos, at least, were heading right back here."

"They probably got distracted with a toy store. You know how they are," Hego said, smiling. His smile fell, though, to a look of suspicion and concern. He didn't like this. He was getting nothing but bad vibes from _everything_. Where were his three youngest _siblings_? All at once there was the whooshing sound of the door opening. The two eldest looked quickly and hopefully up. They rose and ran towards the entrance. "Guys, you're back!" Hego gleefully said.

"About _time_," Mego added in relief. Both brothers gasped, though, on seeing their sister, badly beaten, stumbling towards them. Her injuries were healing, but her eyes were wild, almost as if she were in shock. But Shego _never_ went into shock. Indeed, even now they saw her battling it back.

"Shego!" they both exclaimed, racing to her.

Hego grabbed her shoulders in a panic. "Sis, what _happened_ to you?" he demanded.

"Where are the twins?" Mego asked fearfully, looking in terror down at his sister.

"Hego, Mego, they've been kidnapped!" Shego exclaimed in alarm. Hego and Mego blanched, gasping.

KP

Hego and Mego listened to her story in shock as her injuries finished healing themselves. "Oh gods, where _are_ they?" Mego tightly asked.

"We'll find them! One way or another we'll find them!" Hego exclaimed. "To the Go Team Jet!"

All at once, though, the big screen in the conference room flashed to life and a familiar laugh rang out. The team gasped and turned. "It's Aviarius!" Hego exclaimed, pointing.

"Hello, Team 'No.' Missing a few members, are we?" Aviarius asked.

"Aviarius, what did you do to them? Where are our brothers?!" Mego demanded.

"Well if you want an honest answer, I have no clue. All I know is the scientists have only just begun. Soon all of Team Go will be nothing but test subjects!" Aviarius exclaimed. Evilly he laughed. Shego tried to blast the screen, but Hego forced her hands up so the plasma hit the roof. They needed to get something from Aviarius, _anything_.

"You probably don't know where they are anyway," Hego said, waving his hand.

"I do too!" Aviarius insisted.

"Yeah right," Hego said. The other two immediately caught on. Reverse psychology. Shego had to admit she was _shocked_. Who knew Hego had it _in_ him?

"Doh, never mind! You won't get anything out of me! All you need to know is that soon enough you'll be reunited with the twins," Aviarius stated. He laughed evilly again and signed off.

"Great, _now_ what?" Mego asked.

"We go after them, mastery over our powers or not. We need to be careful, though. The twins' clones are _actually_ pretty powerful. And they're dangerous like you wouldn't _believe_ if the twins are frightened or desperate," Shego said, grimacing on recalling the beating she'd gotten from the copies.

"Numbers _do_ overwhelm," Mego said.

"At least we don't have to worry about _Mego's_ malfunctioning. What harm can shrinking do?" Hego teased. Despite the gravity of the situation, he and Shego snickered while Mego seethed and glared coldly at them. He _hated_ this.

KP

The three eldest were in the jet. Shego was fiddling with the various buttons and knobs. "What's _this_ do?" Hego asked, leaning forward to touch something.

"Whoa, no touchy!" Shego shot, slapping his hand away and glaring murderously at him. "Hands stay off the dials, _I'm_ driving, and no talking."

"Hands off the dials, I'm driving, no talking," Mego poorly mimicked in disdain.

"_Quiet_, pretty boy!" Shego ordered. The roof of the tower opened up, letting the jet come up to the runway. The runway activated itself and Shego smirked, pushing the jet forward. Immediately it shot off, Hego and Mego screaming as Shego struggled to figure out how to pilot a jet on the fly. Needless to say there were numerous barrel rolls done, and many terrifying moments in which they swore she would crash into the sea. Soon enough, though, she began to get a handle on it.

KP

"We need to try and zero in on the location of the twins," Hego said, as soon as he was relatively sure Shego could handle things from here.

"How?" Mego asked.

"Jack Hench is a shady character, we have no idea what he does, but maybe he knows something about Aviarius," Shego suggested.

"Or maybe he's _behind_ this," Hego said.

"Let's just call him and get it over with, already! The longer we wait the more danger our brothers are in," Mego said, leaning forward and pressing a button. Shego shot him a dangerous scowl, ticked off he'd disobeyed her order not to touch anything.

The screen flickered to life and Jack's all too familiar profile appeared. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Team Go. Minus two, I see. I didn't honestly expect to ever _see_ any of you again, let alone speak with you so soon after our last interaction. Uh, where are the twins?" Jack casually asked.

"You would know!" Hego shot.

"Me?" he asked, making it obvious to them all that he was playing dumb.

"Where are our brothers, you snake?!" Mego demanded.

"Ooh, lost them?" Jack asked.

"Start talking, Richie Rich!" Shego shot, not in the mood for banter.

"I honestly don't know," Jack replied. "However, press the rainbow button."

The three eldest exchanged curious looks. Shego obeyed, though Hego looked worried it was some sort of trap. All at once five dots began flashing, one purple, one blue, one green, and two red. The three gasped. "Tracking chips!" Hego exclaimed.

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious," Mego growled, scowling at Hego. "How did we _get_ them?"

"Not tracking chips, my little heroes. A cutting edge HenchCo device, if ever there was one; geared _specifically_ to you five. See, how it works is it reads the unique residual matter and energy that the comet left behind when it hit and gave you your powers. It focuses that essence and traces it anywhere in the world. No tracking chips, which are easily disabled, _this_ tracks your _energies_. As long as you have these powers, it can find you. Good luck, heroes. I'm looking forward to the business I'll be getting from Aviarius when this is done."

"Wait, you knew about Aviarius! You _do_ have something to do with this!" Shego exclaimed.

"Think what you will," Jack answered, signing off.

"I _knew_ it," Mego said.

"_I_ knew it," Hego corrected.

"I suspected it from the start!" Mego argued.

"Guys! Focusing on the twins, here," Shego said, gesturing at the screen. The two young men fell silent, folding their arms and pouting. Shego rolled her eyes and looked ponderously out the window. Hench was good. Very, _very_ good. She should be _infuriated_ with him. Instead she was only impressed. He hadn't been _kidding_ when he'd told them not to trust him.


	8. Rescue Mission

_**Go Team Go 1: Origins**_

(A/N: Just finished this chapter. I've only had an opportunity to look it over once, so hopefully it doesn't have many errors.)

Rescue Mission

The Wego Twins whimpered, hugging each other tightly and looking through the Plexiglas window at the group of figures surrounding the room they were trapped in. The lights were so bright. They couldn't make the men out. "Wh-wh-what do you _want_ with us?" Wego One asked.

"We just want to understand what extra-terrestrial phenomenon was present in that comet for it to give you such unique _abilities_," a female scientist—by now the twins had deduced the men and women around them were scientists—assured.

"You're gonna use us for _experiments_?!" Wego Two exclaimed in alarm, as Wego One gasped in fear.

"That's against the law!" the two twins said together.

"Yes, well, what the law doesn't know won't hurt us," an older male scientist said, typing some commands and working some dials.

"We're only _five_!" Wego One insisted.

"Our siblings will come save us!" Wego Two exclaimed.

"Just wait, you'll be sorry!" they both chimed together.

"Your siblings will only be joining you," a male replied. The Wego Twins swallowed and hugged each other tightly, whimpering.

KP

Aviarius sat in his lair, _The Nest_, thinking things over ponderously. Perhaps setting scientists on Team Go had been a bit _much_? No matter, things would unfold as they unfolded. Imagine his shock, then, when the alarms began ringing in his base. He almost panicked, thinking Team Go had come for him believing the twins to be _there_, which they weren't he would like to point out. Instead, appearing in the doorframe like some sort of apparition, stood a figure, watching him quietly. "Wh-who are _you_?" Aviarius demanded, leaping up and readying his staff.

"Aviarius, you don't _recognize_ me? I'm hurt," a familiar voice replied.

"Jack Hench!" Aviarius exclaimed in alarm. But how, why, when? "What are _you_ doing here? You _never_ leave your office."

"Unless I have business to attend to," Jack replied, approaching. Aviarius tensed and swallowed.

"You _gave_ me the names," the villain quickly said to the businessman, voice wavering slightly.

"I'm not here against you, my friend. I'm here to ask just what you think will happen to Team Go at the hands of the scientists? And more importantly, just what do you think is going to happen to _you_ when they _reunite_? They _will_ succeed, my feathered friend," Jack replied.

"I don't know, as long as they're gone," Aviarius replied. "Wait, what do you mean they'll succeed?"

"Those five have something special going on, Aviarius, and if you've angered them, you'll be the brunt end of it," Jack warned.

Aviarius shifted uncomfortably and opened his mouth, about to answer, when suddenly the Giant Condor egg began to shake. He gasped and shoved Jack to the side, excitedly exclaiming, "It's hatching! My baby is hatching!" Jack blinked blankly at him and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He was curious, though, so he followed. The two knelt by the egg, Aviarius grinning excitedly. "Come to Papa, baby," Aviarius willed.

After a moment a beak began poking through the shell, hooked and dangerous looking. Jack blinked blankly at it. He wasn't a bird expert, but it appeared to be a type of vulture, albeit a giant one. The egg was _huge_. In fact, Jack marvelled at how Aviarius had gotten it here. That beak had to be as big as, if not bigger than, his _hand_. "Out of curiosity, what is it?" Jack asked.

"A Giant Condor!" Aviarius excitedly exclaimed. All at once the head broke through with a screech, making Jack jump, startled. "It's _arrived_!" Aviarius cheered. The baby bird looked directly at Aviarius and began peeping and opening its mouth wide. "I'm a father!" Aviarius exclaimed.

"My friend, you need a woman in your life," Jack said, looking dubiously at Aviarius who was, as they spoke, drawing out a large container of chewed meat. Jack wasn't sure he wanted to know _how_ Aviarius had gotten it. The little bird loved it, though.

"Who needs _women_? _I_ have my _birds_," Aviarius answered, grinning.

"Right, good luck with Team Go," Jack said. He was eager to leave, now that Aviarius was gushing and cooing to the little fledgling.

KP

"We're zeroing in on the twins' location," Mego said, leaning on the back of the seat. "It looks like another five minutes before we reach it."

"How would _you_ know how much time?" Shego asked.

"Because I'm _studying_ this stuff, doy," Mego replied, frowning at her. She harrumphed and looked ahead again, focusing on piloting the plane. She was actually getting the _hang_ of this. It was kind of fun.

"I think I see where the twins are being held. See that island up ahead with the evil looking building?" Hego asked.

"Hego, this isn't a comic book. There's no way it would be that _obvious_," Shego replied.

"Hate to break it to you, sis, but he's right," Mego stated. "That's about five minutes away. Unless the twins are being held in the ocean, they're there." Shego twitched then sighed in annoyance. Hego smiled boastfully at her. She shot him an icy smirk in return before rolling her eyes.

KP

They neared the laboratory. Shego set the jet to stealth mode and put it on autopilot. They'd have to bail out. Hego was calm as if this were just routine. Shego was filled with excitement. She'd always _wanted_ to free fall. Mego was obviously terrified, gazing down in horror and shaking his head. "Chicken?" Shego taunted.

"No way! I just… prefer having my feet on the ground," Mego answered.

"Someone has a phobia," Hego sang as he and Shego exchanged knowing grins.

"I do not!" Mego protested. "What if these parachutes don't work? What if Hench has just been leading us this whole time?"

"It's possible," Shego admitted. "But oh well. Hang on, pretty boy!" Before Mego could even gasp, Shego had seized him and leapt from the plane with a delighted cry. Mego screamed in terror, clinging to Shego for dear life.

"Ugh, _Shego_!" Hego called, shaking his head after her. He leapt and quickly caught up, prying Mego from off of Shego and pulling his brother's cord. Hego and Shego then pulled theirs as well.

The three eldest Team Go members landed on the roof silently. Shego expertly disentangled herself from the parachute. Hego, though nowhere near as graceful, managed to get free. Mego, on the other hand, ended up in a heap on the ground, buried beneath cords and fabric. Hego and Shego looked incredulously at each other. "Wow," Shego mouthed. Hego cringed. He didn't want to agree, but honestly, he _completely_ agreed. The two walked over to help their brother.

"Stupid parachute," Mego was complaining, trying to loose himself from the mess with Shego and Hego helping. They pulled him out and Mego brushed himself off. He quickly took out a mirror and began adjusting his hair.

"Our brothers are probably being experimented on as we speak, and you're stopping to deal with your _hair_?" Shego asked testily.

"Don't _start_ with me, Shego," Mego warned.

"Break it up, you two. Let's get going. The Twins need us," Hego stated.

"No duh," Mego replied, putting away his mirror, brushing his hand through his hair once more, and following his older brother. Shego rolled her eyes and followed them.

KP

Wego One and Wego Two were alone in the chamber. "There's _gotta_ be a way out," Wego One said.

"The glass won't break," Wego Two stated, slamming something heavy into it.

"_Somehow_ we can get out," Wego One declared, looking around.

"Maybe if we send out enough multiples, it'll force the glass to spring open," Wego Two suggested.

"It's worth a shot," Wego One relented.

"I hope we don't get crushed," Wego Two gloomily said. Immediately the little boys began sending out copy after copy after copy until the room was filled to the roof.

"Wego, "I can't breathe," Wego One said.

"Just a few more, Wego," Wego Two replied hopefully. The two choked, feeling themselves beginning to black out. All at once there was a loud popping sound and they all tumbled out of the chamber! Wego One and Wego Two gasped for breath, calling back the clones and looking victoriously at each other, grinning. "It _worked_!" Wego Two exclaimed.

"Come on, we have to get out of here before the scientists come," Wego One insisted, pulling his brother up. Hardly had they gone four steps when suddenly alarms began to ring. They gasped, looking around in fear. Their escape had been _realized_!

KP

Shego, Hego, and Mego froze and gasped as alarms began pealing. "What happened?" Hego asked.

"_We_ didn't trip any alarm," Mego said, just as confused.

"The twins! They're probably trying an _escape_!" Shego exclaimed. "Come on!" Immediately the team began racing through the building, powers lit up brightly. Some henchmen began attacking them. Hego ran through them like a bowling ball. Another group tried but Shego, fed by fury, unleashed her plasma blasts powerfully. They shrieked in pain, falling back.

"Whoa, easy Shego!" Mego insisted, grabbing his sister's arm. "We're not looking to kill them."

"Wanna _bet_?!" she demanded. "They took the _twins_!"

"Heroes don't kill other people," Hego said to his sister. Shego's eyes narrowed dangerously. Maybe not, but at this point in time she wasn't thinking clearly enough to _care_. Mego gasped and shrunk under a henchman's punch. He quickly grew, driving his full weight into the man and sending the attacker crashing back into some others.

KP

The Wego Twins were darting around the room screaming, avoiding the scientists who were all trying to grab them. They sent out copies of themselves, further confusing the mess. The two originals joined up. "There's our way out," Wego One said, pointing at a door.

"Let's go," Wego Two agreed. Immediately the duo began racing towards it.

All at once a group of henchmen leapt in front of them, scowling. The twins slid to a stop, paling. "Uh oh," they said together. All of a sudden the henchmen began screaming in pain, collapsing to the ground writhing. The twins watched on, horrified. They looked up and grinned. "Shego, Mego, Hego!" they exclaimed. Shego's hands were flaming brightly as she surveyed with satisfaction the damage she was doing.

"Twins, get over here!" Mego called. The twins began running towards their siblings. Shego leapt into the air and flipped a few times, landing in the middle of the fight and beginning to blast the henchmen and scientists mercilessly, scowling.

"You're going down, freaks!" she yelled, dodging attacks, cutting, scratching, and slashing at everything. Ugh, she wished her nails were metal, or at least that her gloves had metal tips. Hey… that was actually a pretty good _idea_. Metal tips in her glove. Maybe, just maybe, Hench could set her up with something. She'd have to go behind her brothers' backs, of course, but sacrifices and all that.

"Shego, stop!" she was vaguely aware of her brothers calling. Why were they telling _her_ to stop? _They_ weren't even _doing_ anything.

"Shego, you're going to kill them!" Hego cried out.

"Shego, no!" the Wego Twins begged. Shego paused long enough to get an idea of what she was doing. She gasped on seeing the damage she'd been inflicting.

"Whoa…" she breathed, feeling a pang of regret. Regret turned to fear, though, when suddenly she was grabbed from behind. "Hey, hands off!" she ordered, struggling.

"Don't worry, sister! I have you!" Hego exclaimed, racing ahead and tackling Shego's attacker. The man went flying. Hego grabbed Shego's arm and ran back towards Mego and the Twins. Together once more, the full team turned, grinning victoriously. This battle was _theirs_. As if sensing this, the scientists and the henchmen looked terrified. "Go Team Go!" Hego exclaimed. Immediately the five siblings darted back into the battle, taking out henchman after henchman and scientist after scientist.

KP

Team Go grinned proudly at the bound scientists and Henchmen. "All in a day's work for Team Go," Hego said, dusting off his hands.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's call somebody to pick these guys up," Mego said.

"Who?" the Twins asked. Mego started and blinked. He wasn't sure. This was too big for police.

"I don't know," Mego answered uncertainly.

"Give me that," Shego said, snatching the phone. She dialled a number quickly.

"Who are you calling?" Hego asked.

"HenchCo. Jack Hench may deal with villains, but the guy's fickle. He probably goes on _both_ sides of the fence. With luck, he'll know an organization perfect for taking care of this," Shego answered.

"I don't like how much we're relying on Jack Hench," Hego said.

"It's only until we get our feet on the ground, Hego. Right now he's our greatest asset until the mayor takes us under his wing and off of Jack's hands," Mego said. Hego hesitated then nodded. He still didn't trust the man, though.

KP

"Team Go calling, sir," a secretary said.

Jack raised an eyebrow. Again? Hmm, apparently he'd taken on a lot more than he'd initially thought with these five. He supposed he was stuck being their mentor and benefactor until the Mayor of Go City took over. "Patch them through," Jack replied. After a moment the phone rang and he picked up, saying, "Jack Hench speaking."

"Sorry for the sudden call, Jackie boy, but we need a suggestion," Shego's familiar voice said over the phone.

"Of what nature?" Jack asked.

"We have a group of scientists and a pack of henchmen at our mercy. There are too many for the police to handle, so we need to know what organization deals with this kind of stuff," Shego replied.

Jack looked down at the ring on his finger, turning it gently. A soft smile came to his lips. After a moment he turned attention back to the call, smirked, and asked, "Have you heard of Global Justice, by any chance? Run by Dr. Betty Director, they're just what you need. Now, anything else, Miss Go?"

"One more thing. What do you have for metal tips?" Shego asked quietly, so her brothers didn't hear.

Jack chuckled in amusement, catching on immediately, and answered, "When you get back to Go Tower, you'll find just what you're looking for in your bedroom on your bedside table. I'll take one-hundred dollars, because these are not normal metal claws, and they'll be yours. Pleasure doing business with you, Miss Go."

Jack hung up and Shego smirked. Turning to her brothers, she said, "Global Justice."


	9. Victory!

_**Go Team Go 1: Origins**_

(A/N: Second up today and last chapter of Go Team Go 1: Origins. Most of these will probably be short. Thank you for your reviews.)

Victory!

Betty Director stood with Team Go, watching the scientists and henchmen being loaded into the plane. "Thank you, Team Go. GJ will take it from here. You should take a rest. You've earned it."

"It's no trouble, ma'am. All in a day's work," Hego said.

"Ignore him," Shego said, rolling her eyes. "This happens to be the first mission we've gone on."

"And Aviarius still needs to be dealt with," Mego added. "We're not done _yet_."

"Be careful," Dr. Director warned. "By the way, may I ask how you found out about Global Justice?"

"Jack Hench!" the twins exclaimed, smiling up at her as they were being tended to for any possible injuries.

Dr. Director started and blinked. Recovering from the surprised she smirked and chuckled. "I see," she said. "Good luck against Aviarius, Team Go. Take a break, recover yourselves, then have at it." She waved and followed her agents.

As the plane took off, and the Team Go jet landed next to them, Shego asked, "Is it just me or did she seem to _know_ Hench?"

"We may never know," Hego answered.

"Who cares?" Mego asked. "Let's obey the lady, recover from this ordeal, then go after birdbrain." The others nodded and Team Go entered the jet and took off.

KP

Shego entered her bedroom. Hench has said the tips would be on her bedside table. Making sure her brother's weren't around, she went to it. Her eyes lit up and she grinned on seeing the metal tips. They really _were_ something. They were made not only durable, but also to protect her fingernails from breaking. She put them on her fingers and put back on her gloves.

Admiring them she grinned wickedly. She turned back to her bedside table and started. All the money she'd had in her room was on it! Except one-hundred dollars. When Hench had said he was taking payment, he hadn't been kidding. Fair enough. She owed him that much. She shrugged, tucked her money away in a better hiding spot, then left her room to join up with her brothers.

KP

"Where, I wonder, would birdman be?" Hego mused to Mego and the Twins as they scanned image of Go City on the big screen.

Shego entered and sat on her green chair. "Check Go Mountain. Aviarius is a bird themed villain but no tree could hold a lair. However, a _mountain_ could," she suggested.

"Worth a shot," Hego agreed, going to an image of Go Mountain.

"There!" the twins exclaimed, pointing out a particularly large nest. "That might be where he _is_!"

"Not like we have anything to lose. Might as well check it out," Mego agreed, shrugging. "Good call, sis."

"_You_ complimenting _me_? Okay, where's the real Mego?" Shego asked, smirking. Mego winked, smiling in return and saying nothing.

KP

Team Go was flying towards the mountain and their foe. The plane was on autopilot, though, as they were busy dealing with something else. "That's no _fair_!" Wego One insisted.

"Twins, you're too young for this. It's too dangerous," Hego said. "After this mission that's it, no more until you're older. We've already almost lost you. I'm not _risking_ it again."

"We're just as good as you guys are!" Wego Two argued.

"You're only five!" Mego shot. "We shouldn't even be _letting_ you out of our sights! You're practically toddlers!"

"But we _like_ being heroes!" Wego One insisted.

"You'll still be heroes, just not out in the field," Shego replied; though she knew that she, Hego, and Mego would have a heck of a time finding a babysitter for the mischievous duo.

"We _like_ the field!" Wego Two pouted.

"When you get older we'll bring you out in the field all the time, I promise," Hego said.

"Maybe we can compromise. If a mission's just something small, you guys can come along, but if the mission gets too dangerous, you stay at home," Mego said. "It's for your own good."

"Fine," the twins grumbled together, but they had no intention of doing any such thing.

"We're almost there," Shego announced.

"Please, no more bailing out," Mego begged.

"Ugh, fine. Baby," Shego replied, rolling her eyes. She brought the plane down and landed it. Team Go leapt out and charged right for the entrance.

KP

Aviarius, feeding Condor, gasped as alarms went off. He quickly turned and paled. "Team Go!" he exclaimed on seeing the heroes slide in.

"Your birdy schemes are over, Aviarius. Justice will be served!" Hego exclaimed.

"Oh spare us the talk. Let's just get him," Shego said. Immediately she leapt forward. Quickly the twins multiplied and followed. Mego and Hego ran to join her.

Aviarius cried out in alarm. "Hummingbirds, attack!"

The explosive hummingbirds appeared and started diving at the heroes. This time, though, they siblings didn't separate. Hego bent down, cupping his hands. Shego leapt up, landing in them. Hego threw her hight and Shego flipped a couple of times before landing on the wall distributing the birds and promptly destroying it with her metal nails and her plasma. She back flipped off of the wall and spun, meeting a group of Wego clones. She grinned as the Wego's got into a pyramid shape. At the top were the two originals. They leapt down towards Aviarius, knocking the staff from his hands and tripping him. They hurried back to their sister, grinning widely.

"Hey hummingbirds, over here!" Mego called. The birds immediately went for him. He shrunk just as they were about to hit him. All at once Hego rose with a stone slab, which they all crashed into. They blew up. Mego leapt onto the slab and Hego threw it. Mego grinned victoriously and leapt from the rock, landing on Aviarius and wrestling with him. Hego slid up to the scene and grabbed the bird villain, lifting him high into the air before he could do _anything_.

"Looks like this bird is ready for his cage," Hego said.

"Really?" Aviarius asked incredulously. He sighed in annoyance but didn't struggle. He was beat. For now. Condor, though, was coming with _him_.

KP

Team Go sat around the table listening with large grins to the praises they were being given. "Team Go, Go City thanks you," the Mayor stated. "You've done us a great service."

"Team Go will always be there to defend our fair city," Hego vowed.

"Wonderful. Our own _superheroes_! This is marvellous. You'll be the first we call," the Mayor said. With that he signed off.

"Team Go, your services are invaluable," Betty Director, the second of the three faces on the big screen, said. "Global Justice stands ready to support your endeavors fully."

"Looks like I'm out of the picture," Jack, the third one, said to them, smirking. "With Global Justice backing you and the Mayor taking you under his wing, I'll graciously step down."

"Don't worry, Mr. Hench. If we need help with villains or something, we'll know where to go," Wego One said.

"Good luck, Team Go," Dr. Director said. With that she hung up, as did Jack.

"They'd make a cute couple," Wego Two remarked.

"Oh please," Shego said.

"You're just angry because he's already married," Mego taunted.

"Don't make me use these on you," Shego growled, lighting up her hand. Mego fell silent. Shego went back to filing her gloves. Rather, the metal tipped nails hidden beneath.

"Brothers, sister, things are looking up," Hego said, grinning proudly.

They knew, however, that things were far from over. They still had to master their powers, they could work as a team now but there were still barriers. There were too many factors buried beneath the surface. Factors that could make or break them. In reality, the future was more unsure than ever before.


End file.
